Sometimes
by Phantasy Star
Summary: In the first arc of the R season, Serena gives up on Darien just as he finds himself interested in her. Can Darien change her mind before she falls for Alan? [Finished]
1. Chapter One

* Notes:  
  
In the first arc of the R season, Serena gives up on Darien just as he  
finds himself interested in her. Can Darien change her mind before she  
starts falling for Alan?  
  
  
* Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not yours truly.  
  
  
  
Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"So he really doesn't remember, huh?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," Mina said with a wave of her hand, "We'll  
just get Luna to zap his brain like she did to the rest of us..."  
  
Raye made a face, "Zap his brain?"  
  
"You know," Mina said, "That... Luna... mind meld thing."  
  
Amy and Lita nodded their agreements.  
  
"Maybe it's better that he *doesn't* remember," Serena said  
hesitantly.  
  
All the other girls turned to stare at her.  
  
"What?" Raye finally spoke, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well..." Serena said, "This... this is a good chance for me to think.  
I wouldn't know what to do with him if he remembered everything..."  
  
"That's true," Amy said, "It *would* be awkward, wouldn't it?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Besides..." Serena said with a frown, "If he does get his memory back,  
will he remember all that stuff about the Negaverse too?"  
  
Raye looked thoughtful.  
  
"Good point, Meatball Head..." she said quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't want to remember anything about evil Darien," Lita put in.  
  
"Yeah," Serena agreed, "So... Let's just forget about it for a while,  
okay?"  
  
The others nodded, but Raye looked at her worriedly. Something wasn't  
right...  
  
* * *  
  
Serena walked down the street, sighing as she felt the cool night air  
against her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, Serena, wait up!"  
  
The blonde turned around to see Raye running up towards her.  
  
"What's up, Raye?"  
  
The dark-haired priestess started walking alongside Serena.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to talk, that's all."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Serena..." Raye began, "I... I just wanted to make sure you're all  
right. I mean, with Darien... Are you really going to stop going for  
him?"  
  
Serena frowned.  
  
"I... I think I have to, Raye," she said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I... Well, last week at the virtual arcade, I thought something was  
happening between us. He... He held my hand when we were going deeper  
into the maze..."  
  
Raye nodded, "And...?"  
  
"And then just yesterday, when we were taking care of Jordan..."  
  
Serena's voice broke, "We started arguing again..." She sniffled,  
"Raye, I know he hates me... He just won't go right out and say it..."  
  
"Aw, Serena," Raye said softly, "He doesn't hate you. That's just... the  
type of person that he is..."  
  
Serena wiped away her tears.  
  
"What if it was never supposed to work out?" Serena said, sniffling,  
"What if... we were never meant to be together?"  
  
* * *  
  
"You really didn't have to come, you know," Darien said, mentally  
kicking himself for being so cold.  
  
"Now, how can you push the stroller and carry all this stuff at the  
same time?" Serena retorted.  
  
She looked at the side of his head, that stern, haughty look on his  
face.  
  
'Oh Darien...' she thought, 'Why does it always have to be this way  
between us?'  
  
They were interrupted by a familiar cheery voice.  
  
"Aw, look at the cute little family! You make such a great couple!"  
  
Darien froze, his eyes widening at her words.   
  
Couple?  
  
He turned around to see a blonde with a huge red bow in her hair. She  
and Serena looked like twins!  
  
"I'll give you a couple..." Serena said, shaking her fist angrily at  
the blonde, "... of black eyes if you don't stop it, Mina."  
  
Darien quickly started walking again, not wanting to hear any more  
comments about him and his "family". He frowned in confusion - the  
thought of Serena being attached to him made him blush.  
  
"Hey, Darien, wait up!" Serena cried as she ran to follow him.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're a happy baby, aren't you Jordan?" Darien said as he held him  
high up in the air, "All right, we're flying!"  
  
Soon, the baby was laughing hysterically, and Darien was too.  
  
"I wonder where Serena is," Darien said aloud as he plopped Jordan  
down a blanket, "She always shows up around-"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Chuckling, Darien ran to get it, not noticing that Jordan was on the  
floor, playing with a box of tissue.  
  
The door opened and...  
  
"Oh... Hi, Ann," he said, surprised.  
  
"Hey Darien!" the redhead said with a grin, "I heard you were taking  
care of a baby, so I thought I'd come and help. I loooove babies, and  
babies loooove me."  
  
Just then, she noticed Jordan sitting behind Darien, giggling as he  
took the tissue papers out, one by one.  
  
"Hey, you stop that!" Ann cried as Jordan began to cry. "Yeah, I  
know you don't like it, but you can't go messing up Darien's nice  
clean apartment. So it's time to SHUT UP already!"  
  
Darien blinked.  
  
"Hey, ease up on the poor guy," he said, "He's only-"  
  
Suddenly, she shrieked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked frantically.  
  
He stared in shock as Ann suddenly stood up, letting out a long moan  
of disgust.  
  
"He... he... threw up on me!" she sputtered.  
  
In a flash, she was heading for the door.  
  
"Ann, wait, don't go, please! I don't want you to be mad."  
  
When Ann had disappeared down the hall, Serena was there, standing at  
the doorway and looking at him.  
  
"Oh," she said simply, voice barely above a whisper, "You've found   
someone else to take care of Jordan with you."  
  
She forced a smile, "I guess I'll take off then."  
  
Darien grabbed her wrist desperately, "No, Serena, don't you go too!"   
  
"What's going on?" Serena demanded softly.  
  
Darien shook his head, "Jordan... He threw up on Ann and she got mad."  
  
Serena's eyes began to water, "What is she, your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"You know, I don't care if she is. I've had it with the way you treat  
me. You can take care of Jordan by yourself! I'm outta here!"  
  
Darien froze.  
  
"I..." he started, "I'm..."  
  
He was thinking of the right thing to say, when Serena broke free of  
Darien's grasp and headed to the elevator.  
  
"Wait, Serena!" Darien cried, prepared for run after her.  
  
"Waaaaaaah!" came Jordan's wailing.  
  
Darien swore under his breath. He knew he couldn't leave Jordan here  
all by himself.  
  
He stared after the retreating blonde and sat down with a sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena sighed. It was so peaceful here in this part of the school yard.  
She wondered why it was always so secluded.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted a figure perched up in a tree.  
  
Alan.  
  
'How did he get up there?' Serena thought.  
  
"Hey Serena," he said with a gentle smile, jumping down.  
  
Serena felt herself drifting away, and tried to blink away the pink  
hearts in her eyes. Even though he had only arrived a week ago, Alan  
had become the topic of discussion for every girl chat in the school.  
  
"Hi Alan!" she said, still feeling faint, "What were you doing up  
*there*?"  
  
"Just thinking, that's all," he answered simply.  
  
Serena smiled, "Where's you flute? I haven't heard you play in a long  
time."  
  
"That's because I haven't seen you around," he said, "The only person  
I want to play for is you."  
  
Serena began to blush furiously.  
  
'Wow...' she thought, dazed.  
  
"So, will you play for me now?" she whispered.  
  
Without another word, Alan took his flute out of his school bag.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle, yet haunting, melody.  
  
The air around them became enchanted, and the leaves rustled gently  
against the soft melody from the flute. Serena felt everything  
dancing around her.  
  
When the music stopped, she just stood there, still mesmorized.  
  
Then she opened her eyes, "That... That was beautiful..."  
  
"Serena..." he said softly as he stepped closer to her, "I was  
wondering..."  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Serena turned around to find Lita looking at them.  
  
"What's up?" the brunette asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Serena said quickly, then turned to Alan, "Got to go to class  
now, 'bye!"  
  
Alan only stared after her.  
  
'Serena...'  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm not doing it."  
  
"What!?" Raye demanded.  
  
"I don't want to be part of his stupid play!" Serena said, "I don't  
even want to be *around* him!"  
  
"Serena, what the heck are you talking about?" Raye said, "Did you hit  
your head on something? Hello-o-o!? Prince Darien, Princess Serena,  
sworn to protect and love each other forever?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena scoffed, "That was one thousand  
years ago. I don't know about Prince Darien of the past, but this  
Darien is nothing but an arrogant jerk."  
  
"Listen, Serena," Raye said, "I. Don't. Care! You're going to help  
us out on this. We need seven dwarves after all."  
  
Serena stared at Raye.  
  
"Come on, Serena," Raye pleaded, "This will mean so much to Darien."  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said, "But I'm not playing princess if he's the prince."  
  
* * *  
  
"I think we should get to know each other better, since our characters  
are supposed to be so *close*."  
  
Darien began to sweat profusely under Ann's intense gaze. He could  
practically see the little stars flying out of her eyes.  
  
He still couldn't believe that the redhead had gotten the role of  
Snow White.  
  
Deep inside, he had hoped that a certain Meatball Head would get  
that role, but she said she didn't even want to be considered for  
that part.  
  
'I hope she's not still mad at me,' he thought with a sigh.  
  
"I know this really, really great place nearby, Darien," Ann drawled  
on...  
  
* * *  
  
Serena walked down the road beside the Cherry Temple, breathing in  
the wonderful night air that seemed to make her forget all her  
problems.  
  
Then, a familiar figure caught her eye as it made its way up the  
temple steps, on her way to make a wish.  
  
"Ann?" Serena said incredulously.  
  
Curious, she watched as Ann reached the top of the temple and made  
her wish.  
  
"Please let the play be a big success," Ann said, "And that... I can  
have a kiss from Darien."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, then sighed and looked at Ann worriedly.  
  
Deep down, she couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor girl. Ann had  
just moved here recently, and had no friends. The only thing that  
seemed to keep her together was her crush on Darien.  
  
'Maybe I should let her have him,' Serena thought, 'Oh, who am I  
kidding? He isn't mine to give away.'  
  
Serena shook her head, 'But still, maybe I can help Ann out a little...'  
  
* * *  
  
"Alan!" Serena exclaimed, "What are you doing on the set?"  
  
"I came to drop Ann off at the theatre," he explained, "So I thought  
I'd come in and see what's going on." ('... with you', he added  
mentally.)  
  
"That's cool!" Serena said enthusiastically, "I can show you around  
the set if you like."  
  
"Sure," Alan said, walking with her down the halls.  
  
"I was just going to get a few props," Serena said, "You want to help?"  
  
* * *  
  
Serena bit her lower lip worriedly.  
  
She suddenly realized that this was *not* a good idea.  
  
For one thing, the props room was dark and small, and neither of them  
could find the light switch. This was undoubtfully one of those  
places boyfriends and girlfriends would meet to... talk and hang out.  
  
And, to be here with Alan, who had a not-so-subtle crush on her...  
  
"Okay, just let me get my witch's wig..." Serena said nervously as  
she bent down to get it.  
  
"Here, let me," Alan said as he got down as well to pick it up.  
  
"Thanks," Serena said, more softly than she had intended.  
  
Alan handed it to her, and she took it, but he didn't let go.  
  
Her gaze came up to meet his.  
  
"Uh..." she said, blushing, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Suddenly, the lights came on.  
  
"Hey, did you find it yet, Meatball Head?" Darien's deep voice came  
above them.  
  
Then his eyes fell on the two of them, still crouching against the  
floor, practically holding hands.  
  
His eyes turned dark.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you guys," he said politely and turned around to  
leave.  
  
"Wait, Darien!" Serena cried.  
  
But Alan stopped her, "Don't worry about it, he just likes to tease  
you sometimes."  
  
Serena looked worriedly at the open doorway where Darien had  
disappeared.  
  
"All right, let's... let's find the rest of the props," Serena said,  
"It'll be easier now that the lights are on..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Arugh!" Darien shouted and slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
He knew it.  
  
Serena didn't like him. She liked Alan, handsome, calm, kind-hearted  
Alan who never made fun of her the way *he* had.  
  
The only thing that disturbed him was, why the heck should he care?  
  
He didn't like Serena. He couldn't - he shouldn't.  
  
She was only a silly highschooler who always hung around him,  
remember?  
  
'I can't believe I thought she liked me," Darien thought bitterly,  
'She only helped me with Jordan because... probably because she wanted  
to make sure I wouldn't hurt the little guy. After all, I'm nothing but  
a heartless jerk to her.'  
  
He sat down on a bench and sighed.  
  
'I'm so stupid...' he thought, 'Even if she did like me at one point,  
I probably pushed her away...'  
  
He put his head into his hands, "Question is though, why is this  
bothering me so much?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Thanks for your help, Alan," Serena said with a smile.  
  
"No problem," he said quietly, "Maybe I can help you out at the play  
again some other time."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"All right, Serena, I'll see you around then."  
  
"'Bye Alan!" she said with a cheerful wave.  
  
Then she turned to walk back into the theatre. She came to the  
doorway and was about to walk in when...  
  
"Listen, Ann, I don't like you, okay?" Darien said angrily, "So let's  
just get this kiss done and over with!"  
  
Ann looked up at him in shock. He had always acted impatient towards  
her advances, but never this badly.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone stood around, quiet, staring uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena said quickly as she ran towards them, "I found  
the props."  
  
The others looked at her, still silent.  
  
"It... it's almost noon!" Serena said, trying desperately to break the  
awful awkwardness, "Time for lunch break!"  
  
With that, she grabbed on to Amy's - who was closest - hand and pulled  
her away, "Come on, guys!"  
  
* * *  
  
Darien and the girls sat at the arcade, Ann included. She still  
looked flushed, surprised at Darien for yelling at her.  
  
"Excuse me," Darien said as he walked to the counter to sit there,  
where Andrew was.  
  
When Darien was out of earshot, Mina put a hand on Ann's shoulder  
sympathetically, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah," Amy said, "He was just in a bad mood... He's been acting   
strange ever since he came back from the props room to check on   
Serena."  
  
Serena frowned.  
  
What could have happened?  
  
Deciding that she needed to find out, she stood up.  
  
"Be right back, guys," she announced.  
  
"Too many milkshakes, Meatball Head," Raye muttered.  
  
Ignoring her, Serena walked over to Darien and sat down on the stool  
beside his.   
  
"What's going on, Meatball Head?" he muttered.  
  
"What did you think you were doing with Ann there?" she whispered  
angrily, "Don't you know that she has a crush on you? I have no idea  
*why*, but she does, but... How could you hurt her feelings like  
that?"  
  
"Listen," Darien said impatiently, "I-"  
  
"And that time at the virtual theatre. You didn't have to be so mean,  
you know," Serena said, turning away, "I mean, you should give Ann a  
chance."  
  
'But I want you.' Darien thought, then widen his eyes, 'Wait, what am  
I saying?'  
  
"Ann isn't that bad," Serena continued, "She's really put a lot of  
energy into the play. The least you could do is be nice to her."  
  
Darien frowned.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Serena..." he said quietly.  
  
"Of course I'm- Wait..." she paused, "Serena? Did you just call me  
Serena and not Meatball Head?"  
  
Darien smiled.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "I meant... 'Maybe you're right, Meatball Head.'"  
  
"That's better," Serena said as she rolled her eyes. Then she stood  
up, "Think about what I said, 'kay?"  
  
* * *  
  
'Ugh, I shouldn't have done that,' Darien thought, 'Now Serena really  
thinks I'm nothing but a jerk.'  
  
He sighed, 'Maybe I am...'  
  
Then he stood up from where he was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Why should I care so much about what Serena thinks?" he said aloud.  
  
He groaned, 'You're thinking about this way too much, Darien...'  
  
* * *  
  
Ann and Alan stood at the rooftop of the school, overlooking the city.  
  
"Ann, we need more energy..." Alan said softly, "The tree isn't going  
to survive if those Sailor Scouts keep ruining our plans..."  
  
"And if the tree dies, we die!" Ann said, "What are we going to do,  
Alan?"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to send out another Cardian..."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, let's get back to the tree and find us a powerful-"  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The two turned around to see Serena coming towards them.  
  
"Ser-" Alan started.  
  
But the cheerful blonde had grabbed Ann by the hand and was pulling  
her away, "Come on! We've got detention, remember? Miss H. is going  
to *freak* if we don't show up on time!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't be*lieve* Miss H. left and forgot all about us!" Serena  
exclaimed as she picked up her bag, "I'm outta here."  
  
"Darien's classes end at this time too," Ann suddenly spoke up.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and was about to say "So?" when she realized  
that Ann was still obviously hung up over Darien.  
  
"You still... like him?" Serena asked slowly.  
  
"Of course I do!" Ann said.  
  
"Even after... well, you know..."  
  
"Ha!" Ann said, "I'm not the type to give up *that* easily!"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"I'm sure *you* want me to give up on Darien," Ann said, surprising  
Serena.  
  
"I don't even-" Serena began to protest.  
  
"How about this?" Ann interrupted, "Whoever finishes this essay first  
can keep going for Darien. The loser has to stop trying to snag him."  
  
Serena thought about it.  
  
"Okay, you're on."  
  
* * *  
  
'So, I'll let her win,' Serena thought, 'That'll convince her that I'm  
not going for Darien anymore...'  
  
Then she stopped herself.  
  
'Am I making a mistake? Am I really over Darien?'  
  
She frowned.  
  
'He's a jerk. I know *that* much. And he doesn't care about other  
people's feelings...'  
  
She bit her lip, 'But... He grew up without his parents. So it's only  
natural for him to be more careful around other people... And... He  
*can* be pretty nice when he wants to be...'  
  
She shook her head, 'I can't. I can't I can't I can't start liking  
Darien again! I just can't-'  
  
"Finished!"  
  
Serena whirled around to see Ann smiling at her triumphantly, holding  
her pencil up high.  
  
Ann looked over Serena's shoulder to look at her work.  
  
"Looks like I win then!" she said, frowning when she saw Serena's  
empty page, "You've really got nothing down?"  
  
Serena laughed nervously, "Um... Well... Uh... Writer's block?"  
  
Ann gave her a weird look, then looked at Serena smugly.  
  
"So I guess that means you've got to stop trying got snag Darien!"  
  
Serena was silent for a second.  
  
"'Guess so..." she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena sighed as she wandered down the streets of downtown. Looking  
at a store window at her own reflection, she frowned, "So gorgeous...  
but alone."  
  
Meanwhile, Alan was following closely behind her.  
  
'Now's my chance', he realized.  
  
* * *  
  
'Now's my chance', Ann thought as she saw Darien standing a few feet  
away from her, reading a magazine named "Luna".  
  
She would never have come into a boring bookstore if she hadn't seen  
Darien walk inside.  
  
"Hey, Darien! Funny running into you here!"  
  
"Huh?" he said as he looked up.  
  
* * *  
  
'Oh well,' Darien thought, 'Maybe I should do what Serena said. I  
guess it wouldn't be so bad being nice to Ann...'  
  
She had latched herself on to his arm and was dragging him down the  
street, "Come on, Darien! I know this great restaurant here. It's   
just around the corner."  
  
They walked for a couple more minutes when they arrived, and saw  
Serena and Alan sitting at an outdoor table.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Serena said cheerfully.  
  
She suddenly felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the way Ann was  
clinging on to Darien.  
  
'Come on, Serena,' she thought to herself, 'You *told* Darien to go  
for Ann. You *let* Ann have Darien. Don't go around feeling jealous  
now...'  
  
But she couldn't help having to fight down that bitter feeling...  
  
Meanwhile, Darien was staring hard at her and Alan.  
  
"Hi there, Meatball Head," he said, trying to sound casual, though  
his mind was reeling with anger.  
  
Who did Alan think he was? Taking out *his* Meatball Head for lunch?  
  
The thought of him laughing with her, talking to her, holding her  
close to...  
  
'Arugh!' he cried to himself, 'Stop it, Darien! You're crazy...'  
  
"Want... Want to eat with us?" Serena asked.  
  
Ann and Alan looked surprised.  
  
"Sure," Darien said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Anyway," Serena said as she smacked her hand on the table again and  
again, "Miss H. made Ann read a piece of poetry, and Ann started  
talking in this weird language - it was soooo funny!"  
  
Ann smiled.  
  
"I mean," Serena continued, "I would never have had the courage to do  
that - Miss H. wasn't exactly in a good mood that day, ya know..."  
  
"Didn't know you could be a class clown," Alan muttered.  
  
Serena glanced at Darien, who seemed to be anywhere but at the table  
listening to the conversation. Why did he keep staring at Alan like  
that?  
  
Every once in a while, she'd catch him looking at her, with half a frown  
on his face.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing after this?" Darien asked suddenly.  
  
"Doing something?" Serena asked, confused, "Oh no, we have no plans. We  
just bumped into each other, that's all."  
  
She started laughing, while Alan blushed.  
  
Darien let out a sigh of relief, puzzling Serena even more.  
  
A scream interrupted them, followed by several cries of alarm.  
  
Serena looked around to see a group of people running towards them,  
running away from something that they couldn't see yet.  
  
"Whoa!" Darien exclaimed as a woman ran past them and nearly knocked  
his chair down.  
  
Soon, there were dust clouds all around them. Darien found himself  
in a coughing fit, and so were the others.  
  
"Give me your energy!" a voice rasped out.  
  
When Darien could see again, there it was - a monster with four faces,  
one looking in each direction. It was spitting out pink petals that  
drifted down and - to his horror - attached itself to the screaming  
people, draining their energy.  
  
"What's going on!?" Darien demanded.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena had slipped away.  
  
'Sailor business on a day like this...?' she thought, 'The enemies do  
this on purpose, don't they?'  
  
Darien looked around frantically for Serena. Finally, he saw her  
rushing away down the street, into an alleyway.  
  
"Serena!" he shouted, but she didn't hear him over all the noise.  
  
'What's she doing?' he thought, hurrying after her, 'Better make  
sure she'll be safe...'  
  
He didn't notice that Ann and Alan had disappeared...  
  
* * *  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you I let out a Cardian, Ann."  
  
Ann looked away, "Hmph."  
  
"I think this one might be the one who can save the tree... It's  
*very* powerful."  
  
Ann looked down from where she was standing, at the top of a nearby  
building.  
  
"Maybe you're right..." she said softly, a smile appearing on her  
pale face.  
  
* * *  
  
"Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina," Serena said into her communicator, "Monster  
downtown."  
  
"Got it!" four voices answered.  
  
'Who's she talking to?' Darien thought as he was about to show  
himself, but decided to hide behind a large cardboard box.  
  
He frowned in confusion when he saw Serena take out a locket.  
  
What could *that* be?  
  
"Moon... Crystal..."  
  
His brows furrowed.  
  
"Power!"  
  
Ribbons surrounded her as her body turned a pink colour. A tiara  
appeared on her forehead, and her clothes glowed bright before turning  
into her Sailor outfit.  
  
"Meat... ball... Head...?" Darien whispered to himself, his eyes  
widening in shock.  
  
His mouth dropped open as Serena finished transforming, and, in the  
place Serena was standing a minute ago, stood Tokyo's heroine, Sailor  
Moon.  
  
"Time to kick some nega-butt!" Serena announced, before hurrying out  
of the alleyway and back towards the fight scene.  
  
A minute later, Darien stood up from the spot where he had been  
hiding, still dumbfounded.  
  
The wind blew a couple of scrunched up paper bags against his feet.  
  
"Serena's..." Darien said incredulously, "Sailor Moon?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
"She's... sort of klutzy. And, doesn't do well at school. She gets  
mad really easily too..."  
  
Andrew smiled as he listened to his friend.  
  
"Well," he said as he wiped the counter, "That's a whole lot of  
reasons not to like someone."  
  
"I know," Darien said, "Which is why, I thought I didn't..."  
  
"Uh-huh," Andrew said, "And...?"  
  
"And I do," he sighed, "And I don't know why... Well, maybe because,  
she's beautiful... and caring... and always so cheerful..."  
  
"So..." Andrew said, "You're going to go for her then, right?"  
  
"I can't..." Darien said quietly, "She... I just found out something  
about her."  
  
"What?"  
  
Darien paused.  
  
"A disease?" Andrew asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no..." Darien said, "She... She's just even better than I thought  
she was. She... She's helps people... in ways you can't even  
imagine."  
  
"Volunteering?"  
  
Darien frowned and took a sip of his black coffee, "Well... Something  
like that..."  
  
Andrew walked over the counter to pick up a bill from the customer.  
  
"Anyway," Darien said when he returned, "She's way too good for me."  
  
"Too good for the great Darien, huh?" Andrew said, amused.  
  
Darien didn't answer. He just stared into his drink, swirling dark  
colours mixing together.  
  
"So, what exactly does Serena do so secretly that makes her too good  
for you?"  
  
Darien's eyes widened as he looked up at his best friend.  
  
"How... How did you know it was her?" he sputtered.  
  
Andrew laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding?" he asked, "You've been in love with Serena the  
first day you met her - you just didn't know it."  
  
"What?" Darien demanded, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I've had my share of relationships to know something like that..."  
Andrew said proudly, "The way you keep staring at her... How you act  
so differently around her..."  
  
"Huh..." Darien said thoughtfully.  
  
It wasn't that obvious he liked her, was it?  
  
"Maybe I should tell Rita about your 'many relationships'..." Darien  
said.  
  
"Hey, pal," Andrew said, his eyes flaring dangerously, "If you do,  
I promise you that you will never, ever get free coffee here again..."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien walked down the street with his brows furrowed.  
  
A couple of days ago, he thought that Serena had a ridiculous crush  
on him that he needed to get rid of. Now he wanted her so badly, but  
he knew he could never have her.  
  
'I wish I was some sort of superhero too,' he thought, 'Then maybe I'd  
have a chance...'  
  
He imagined himself standing on a rooftop, with some sort of black  
cape and a white mask. What would he wear?  
  
He chuckled. Maybe a tuxedo. That would be interesting. Carrying  
a red rose. He could hardly picture himself dressed so ridiculously.  
  
He sighed, 'Like Sailor Moon would go for someone like me...'  
  
Oh, to hold her... To stare into her eyes...  
  
"Hey Darien!"  
  
He stopped and turned around, "Huh?"  
  
His breathing slowed as a meatball-headed blonde skipped up towards   
him.  
  
'She looks like an angel...' he thought, then slapped himself mentally  
for being so ridiculously mushy.  
  
"How's it going?" she asked, smacking him at the back, then cried out.  
  
"Ow!" she said, holding her hand, "You wear shoulder pads under there  
or something!?"  
  
"Ser..." Darien said, awkwardly, "I mean... I mean Meatball...  
Head..."  
  
Serena looked at him curiously, "What's wrong with *you*?"  
  
"Nothing," Darien said weakly, "Nothing, Serena."  
  
"Anyway," she said, giving him a weird look, "I'm going over to Ann and  
Alan's place. I heard they're sick..."  
  
"Alan, huh?" Darien said, trying to suppress his jealousy.  
  
The thought of him holding her close to him, even *that* could make  
his blood boil.  
  
"You want to come?" Serena asked, "You know... for Ann..."  
  
She gave him a playful smile, but Darien didn't return it.  
  
"I'm not into Ann, Serena," he said quietly, "Sorry..."  
  
Serena looked embarrassed.  
  
"No... *I'm* sorry, Darien," she said, "I just... I get carried away  
sometimes."  
  
She gasped when Darien took hold of her wrist.  
  
His mind screamed at him to stop, 'What do you think you're doing!?'  
  
"Serena..." he whispered.  
  
She didn't answer for a second, frozen.  
  
"What?" she said softly back, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Let's be friends, okay?" he asked.  
  
Serena blinked.  
  
"I thought we were!" she said, "You're acting weird today, Darien."  
  
She quickly broke away from his strong grip.  
  
"Sorry," he said with a weak smile, "I just thought... I've always  
teased you, and..."  
  
"Oh, I know you don't mean anything by that..." Serena said with a  
wave of her hand.  
  
"I'll stop calling you Meatball Head if you'd like..." Darien  
offered.  
  
"I've never gotten seriously mad at you for calling me that," Serena  
said, "Well, maybe a couple of times... Um... Darien, are you sure  
you're okay? You're not... dying or anything, right? Cuz, you know,  
that's what people do when they're dying. They apologize for all their  
mistakes, and try to pull all their relationships back together."  
  
He blinked, "Uh, no."  
  
"Okay, good," she said, "So, do you want to come visit Ann and Alan with  
me?"  
  
Darien turned away, "No, maybe later."  
  
"All right, Darien," Serena said, "I'm go find Amy and Lita to come  
with me then. 'Bye!"  
  
With a cheerful wave, she disappeared down the road, towards the  
sunset.  
  
* * *  
  
"You shouldn't walk me home, Alan," Serena said scoldingly, "You're  
sick, after all..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said gently, "I could use the fresh air."  
  
Serena sighed, "It *is* nice out here..."  
  
"Yeah..." Alan said.  
  
"Well, you'd better get back," Serena said, "Ann's probably waiting  
for you."  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Alan said.  
  
"I'm going to go inside then. Thanks for walking with me!"  
  
She turned to go in when she felt him grab her wrist, "Serena, wait,"  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"What... what is it?"  
  
Alan put his hands in his pockets and his eyes smiled at her.  
  
"You know about that school dance this Friday? I was wondering if  
you'd like to go with me."  
  
Serena blushed, taken by surprise.  
  
Then, she smiled up at him, "I... I'd love to go with you."  
  
Alan's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Great, Serena," he said softly, in that hushed, breathy voice of  
his, "I'll pick you up at seven then..."  
  
Serena's face grew redder as she nodded, still astonished. She  
watched with a sigh as he disappeared down the road.  
  
"Wow..." she said to herself, "I just got asked to the dance by the  
most popular guy in school..."  
  
* * *  
  
"What am I going to do, Andrew?" Darien asked, "I don't know even know  
how to start."  
  
"I thought you said she's too good for you," Andrew commented.  
  
"That was before I remembered that Alan's chasing after her," Darien  
said, "And if she should be with anybody, it should be me. Not some  
highschool kid..."  
  
"Hmm..." Andrew said thoughtfully, "You ask her out, of course."  
  
"Ask her out?" Darien repeated, "Ask Meatball Head out..."  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"What am I going to say?" Darien asked.  
  
In his mind, he could hear his their awkward little conversation.  
  
"Hey Serena... Sorry I keep calling you Meatball Head and always   
making fun of your grades and everything else you do. How'd you  
feel about dinner and a movie? Maybe seven-ish? By the way, I am  
crazily in love with you, so how do you feel about getting married  
in a couple of years?"  
  
He winced.  
  
"I can't, Andrew," he said.  
  
"You've asked plenty of girls out before," Andrew commented.  
  
"Yeah, but I've never felt this way about anyone..."  
  
Just then, Andrew dropped his towel.  
  
"I've got it!" he said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"What?" Darien said.  
  
"I'm going to Africa to visit Rita this coming weekend!"  
  
Darien stared at him.  
  
"Um..." he said, "O... kay... We can talk about that too."  
  
"No, what I mean is, I need someone to look after the arcade for me. You  
can take over my job, and Serena can be your assistant!"  
  
Darien blinked.  
  
Then he looked down at the counter thoughtfully, "That... may work..."  
  
* * *  
  
*Ding dong!*  
  
"Coming!" Serena shouted.  
  
She opened the door and froze in shock, her mouth dropping open.  
  
'Oh wow...' she thought.  
  
Alan was wearing a white shirt and dark pants, complete with a blue  
sports jacket and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
  
"I..." she whispered.  
  
"You look great," he said with a smile.  
  
Serena blushed as she took the flowers from him, "Thank... thank you."  
  
"Oh, you must be Alan."  
  
Serena turned around to see her mother smiling at them.  
  
"Well, you kids have a nice time," she said, "And remember to be home  
before eleven. Now get outta here before your dad comes downstairs."  
  
"Thanks mom!" Serena said and gave her mother a quick kiss on the  
cheek, "See you tonight!"  
  
Serena let Alan hold her hand as he escorted her to his car. She felt  
so safe and warm when he was with her...  
  
"You look really amazing tonight," Alan said softly.  
  
Serena giggled and stared at the road before them, "Really?"  
  
Alan nodded, "I..."  
  
He stopped walking, and Serena turned to look at him. She let out a  
small gasp when she saw Alan's eyes burning into hers.  
  
Then, he leaned over slowly, gradually closing the gap between them.  
  
She froze.  
  
"Alan..." 


	4. Chapter Four

"You look really amazing tonight," Alan said softly.  
  
Serena giggled and stared at the road before them, "Really?"  
  
Alan nodded, "I..."  
  
He stopped walking, and Serena turned to look at him. She let out a  
small gasp when she saw Alan's eyes burning into hers.  
  
Then, he leaned over slowly, gradually closing the gap between them.  
  
She froze.  
  
"Alan..."  
  
  
  
Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Serena stood at the balcony of the school, looking at the view of the  
city below her. Behind her, the dance was still raging on, teenagers  
laughing and dancing, enjoying the loud booming music.  
  
Serena frowned. She felt guilty about pushing Alan away when he tried  
to kiss her.  
  
But she really didn't want him to.  
  
She had had a crush on Alan since he had come here, and she should  
feel lucky that he had chosen to take her to the dance.  
  
'Why should I feel bad about this?' Serena thought to herself,  
'Darien's in the past...'  
  
She shook her head, 'There's this amazing guy, incredibly handsome  
and romantic, who acts like he's interested in me. But all I can  
think about is Darien!'  
  
Tears threatened to fall and a few escaped. She wiped them away  
hastily.  
  
Either way, she wanted to make sure of her own feelings first, before  
anything could happen with Alan...  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She whirled around, pigtails flying.  
  
"Oh, Alan."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?" he asked gently.  
  
"Nothing," Serena said, trying to smile, "Just getting some fresh air,  
that's all..."  
  
"Are you not feeling well?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "I'm all right. Let's go back inside."  
  
Alan nodded, "All ri-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
The two looked back towards the dance room and gasped.  
  
The students were screaming and running in every direction, away  
from some weird cat that had jumped down from a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Serena, go hide in the washroom!" Alan said urgently, "Don't come  
out unless I've told you to."  
  
Serena nodded and took off.  
  
'Ann...' Alan thought bitterly, 'Why does she always have to be so  
jealous...?'  
  
* * *  
  
"Hide in the washroom?" Serena said to herself defiantly, "Me, Sailor  
Moon, hide in the washroom?"  
  
She took out her transformation wand, "Sailor Moon never hides from  
nega-trash! Moon... Crystal... Power!"  
  
* * *  
  
Teenagers rushed towards the doors, running away from the pink ribbons  
that the purple and black cat monster was shooting out. Those who  
got trapped by one of the ribbons had fallen to the floor, unconscious  
and glowing a sickening pink colour as their energy left their body.  
  
"Hey, you over there! Yeah, you!"  
  
The monster looked up at the figure standing on the disco ball.  
  
"How dare you crash the party of the school year? The end-of-school-  
year dance is the event all the students look forward to, and some of  
us have been waiting a *long* time to be invited by a good looking  
guy! I, Sailor Moon, will not tolerate it!"  
  
She jumped down on to the dance floor.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice. On behalf of the Moon, I  
shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"  
  
The huge purple cat jumped off the floor and launched itself at  
Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena screamed and dodged it, rolling away from the monster.  
  
"Jupiter... Thunder... Crash!"  
  
"Venus... Creasant Beam... Smash!"  
  
The cat roared in pain as lightning and a beam of light struck its  
body.  
  
Suddenly, it growled and stood up on its hind legs. Then it raised  
one paw and three purple ribbons flew out of it, each one wrapping  
itself around the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she found herself trapped.  
  
She glanced at the others and saw that they were tightly bind as  
well. They struggled for a bit, but it was no use. The ribbons were  
tight and strong.  
  
"We need help..." Jupiter muttered, "Where's Mercury?"  
  
"She'd never go to school dances..." Mina said, feeling weak as she  
found her energy being drained away.  
  
"Yeah, she'd rather study... calculus..." Sailor Moon said, her eyelids  
becoming heavy.  
  
"Not the time... to joke..." Jupiter said, struggling to keep her eyes  
open.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow of a white streak left the girls free, the ribbons  
having been cut off from their bodies.  
  
"Moonlight Knight!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, "You've come to save us!"  
  
"Hurry, Sailor Moon," he said.  
  
"Right!" Serena said, "Moon... Sceptre..."  
  
She aimed her wand at the bewildered purple cat, "Elimination!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ann, how did you send out a cardian without my help?" Alan demanded,  
"Only I can awaken a monster with my flute."  
  
"I have my ways," Ann said, shoving the tape player into her pocket.  
  
"You'd better tell me right away," Alan said angrily.  
  
"How about you tell me why you took little Miss Blondie to the ball  
and didn't even tell me about it!?" Ann said, voice rising, "What,  
are you in love with her or something!?"  
  
"I'm trying to understand these humans better," Alan explained, "That  
way, I know how to absorb their energy properly."  
  
Suddenly, Alan remembered something.  
  
"Serena!" he exclaimed.  
  
Before Ann could respond, he had teleported back to the dance floor  
in his human form, running to the entrance of the girl's washroom.  
  
"You all right, Serena?" he shouted.  
  
"Alan," she said as she ran out, "I... Yeah, I'm all right. Is, um...  
is the monster gone?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena," Alan said, "Oh, I was so worried about you..."  
  
Meanwhile, a pair of angry pink eyes stared at them from the roof...  
  
* * *   
  
"Really, Andrew?" Serena squealed, "I'd *love* to!"  
  
"Yeah," his voice came over the phone, "I'd really appreciate it.  
And, you can have all the ice-cream you want."  
  
"Wow!" Serena exclaimed, "Thanks a bunch, Andrew! I hope you have  
fun on your trip to see Rita!"  
  
Andrew laughed, "I *know* I will."  
  
Serena put down the phone with a happy sigh.  
  
It was a chance of a lifetime! She could only imagine how fun it  
would be to run the arcade, even if it was only for one day. And it  
would take her mind off everything for a change...  
  
* * *  
  
'Hmm, should I wear my usual green blazer?'  
  
Darien looked himself over in the mirror.  
  
'Or just a simpler shirt? Maybe with my pair of brown pants...?'  
  
He sighed.  
  
Who knew that liking someone would be so stressful! All this  
thinking... All these little decisions to make...  
  
He sighed. He was told constantly of how attractive he was - that  
was what got him into modelling for college fees - but he himself  
had never truly noticed. The girls who hung around him make sure he  
knew though.  
  
Right now, only one person's opinion seemed to matter: Serena's.  
Could she find him "dashing" or "charming" - as other girls said he  
was?  
  
Darien frowned as he recalled the way Serena had clung to his arm that  
day on his way to work. And how she had told him that... they were  
meant to be together?  
  
'That's funny...' he thought, 'I... I seem to have forgotten about  
that day... It seemed to be the... the first thing I can remember  
after... after...'  
  
After what?  
  
Anyway, if Serena did like him at one point, she certainly hadn't been  
showing it lately.  
  
Darien sat on his bed and scratched the back of his head. There was  
definitely something he wanted - needed - to grasp, but somehow, he  
just couldn't...  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, the sun hung high over Tokyo. Darien stared into  
his cup of black coffee wearily.  
  
"I hope she shows up..." he said to no one, "She's supposed to be here  
half an hour before the customers show up..."  
  
He sighed and took another sip, staring out the window and finding  
himself daydreaming again, about a certain Meatball Head.  
  
Sailor Moon... Serena...  
  
'Now where can that Meatball Head be...?' Darien thought as he took  
another sip.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I can't be late for my first day of work ever!" Serena exclaimed as  
she ran down the street with her bag and breakfast in one hand, "I am  
so going to get fired!"  
  
She finally arrived at the front door and waited for it to slide open.  
  
"I'm here!" she said as she crashed inside, "Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"No problem, Meatball Head."  
  
She froze, and stared at the smiling young man in front of her.  
  
"Darien?" she said incredulously, "You're the one taking care of the  
arcade?"  
  
"Yep," he said simply.  
  
"I guess I should have expected it..." she said. Then she looked at  
him accusingly, "Hey, you said you won't call me Meatball Head  
anymore!"  
  
"You told me you didn't mind me calling you that."  
  
He gave her a mischievious grin. He liked it - the fact that he had  
a nickname for her. Only he could call her that now. Meatball Head.  
*His* Meatball Head, he thought.  
  
He suddenly realized that he had a goofy smile on his face. Shaking  
it off, he turned to face her.  
  
"Come on, Ser- I mean Meatball Head, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
* * *  
  
"The customers are getting hungry, Meatball Head," Darien said,  
pretending to be impatient.  
  
"I'm on it!" Serena replied angrily, grabbing the strawberry sundae  
from the counter, "And would you NOT call me Meatball Head in front of  
all the customers?"  
  
Darien sighed as he watched his Meatball Head rush all over the  
arcade, taking orders and cleaning tables.  
  
So full of energy... He could just sweep her up in his arms, to stop  
her from moving, even for a second.  
  
'Oh Serena...' he thought as he closed his eyes, 'If only you knew  
the way I felt about you... The things I want to say to you... The-'  
  
"Hel-lo!? Earth to Darien!"  
  
"Huh?" he exclaimed as he sat up, "Oh, sorry."  
  
"I'll tell Andrew you were day-dream-ing!" Serena sang.  
  
Darien smiled at her, "I'll tell him you spilled everything."  
  
"But I didn't!" Serena protested.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll just tell him you did."  
  
"You're such a jerk, Darien," Serena said as she stuck her tongue  
out at his smirking face.  
  
The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly. Darien found himself  
feeling guilty for not appreciating Andrew's work. This was tough!  
Especially during the peak hours...  
  
"Whew!" Serena said as she put down her apron, "Finally a break!"  
  
"Just fifteen minutes, Meatball Head," Darien said, "Lizzie can't run  
the arcade all by herself much longer than that."  
  
"Let's go get some ice-cream," Serena suggested as she ran to the back  
of the arcade, disappearing through the door behind the counter.  
  
Darien laughed and followed her inside.  
  
"This is great!" Serena said, "I can have-"  
  
She stopped when something fell out of her pocket and on to the  
ground.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed as she bent down to pick it up.  
  
Darien looked at the star-shaped object curiously, "What is that,  
Meatball Head?"  
  
Serena laughed nervously, "It's just... It... It's a locket."  
  
She was almost touching it when she saw Darien's intense gaze on it.  
  
"It's... beautiful," he said, getting down on one knee to get a  
better look.  
  
Serena nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" he asked, raising his gaze to meet hers.  
  
Serena smiled sadly, "Someone very special..."  
  
"Was it a guy?" Darien asked, more forwardly than he had intended.  
  
Serena smiled, "Yeah... We... We were very close."  
  
Darien looked jealously at the shiny object on the floor that neither  
of them seemed to dare to touch.  
  
"What happened?" he said, almost afraid to ask.  
  
Serena sighed, a sad smile on her lips, "Lots of things. He... he  
sort of got... taken from me. Then I got him back. But then,   
something changed... and he's forgotten about us. About... me and  
him... what we used to be like..."  
  
"Forgot about you?" he echoed.  
  
"Yeah..." Serena said.  
  
"Must have been a special guy," he said quietly.  
  
"He is... I... I always wish that we were still together."  
  
She closed her eyes as memories of the Silver Millennium flooded into  
her mind. Then Tuxedo Mask, and that night at Starlights Tower...  
  
"Maybe you should move on," Darien suggested, "I mean, if he's  
forgotten about you..."  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "You think so?"  
  
"Well, if he doesn't care for you anymore, don't you think you should  
go ahead and find other people?"  
  
Serena tried to smile.  
  
"You... you're right."  
  
"I know I am," Darien said with a nod, "Happiness is something that  
you create for yourself. You can't rely on someone else to give it  
to you."  
  
"I... guess..."  
  
"Oh, it's the end of our break," Darien said, then chuckled, "Sorry I  
kept you talking and didn't leave you time for ice-cream."  
  
Serena turned and gave him a smile that didn't meet her eyes, "That's  
okay, Darien..."  
  
She hastily reached out to grab the locket when the lid flew open.  
The melody flowed out, each note floating gracefully around the two of  
them.  
  
Serena quickly put her hand on the lid to close it back up, but she  
froze when she saw that Darien had closed his eyes and had fallen  
into a trance-like state.  
  
She gasped.  
  
'Is... is he going to remember?' 


	5. Chapter Five

"Oh, it's the end of our break," Darien said, then chuckled, "Sorry I  
kept you talking and didn't leave you time for ice-cream."  
  
Serena turned and gave him a smile that didn't meet her eyes, "That's  
okay, Darien..."  
  
She hastily reached out to grab the locket when the lid flew open.  
The melody flowed out, each note floating gracefully around the two of  
them.  
  
Serena quickly put her hand on the lid to close it back up, but she  
froze when she saw that Darien had closed his eyes and had fallen  
into a trance-like state.  
  
She gasped.  
  
'Is... is he going to remember?'  
  
  
  
Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Darien hurried down the street, hoping to get to work on time.  
Suddenly, he felt something grab his arm.  
  
"Hey, miss me, big guy?"  
  
Darien almost had a heart attack. He sighed in relief when he saw  
that it was only a girl. She had attached herself to him now, and was  
leaning against his shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Whoa, you scared me there!" Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Darien," she said with a smile, "You don't have to be that way  
around me..."  
  
"How come you know my name and I don't know yours?" he asked,  
confused.  
  
Serena looked up at him in surprise, then closed her eyes, "Well, if  
you want to be *that way* about it... My name is Serena, and you and I  
are supposed to be together..."  
  
Darien almost laughed, "What?"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
Serena stared up at him in shock. No, was he going to remember now?  
  
Darien's brows furrowed. Just one more... one more step back, and  
he'd know. He could feel it...  
  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Destroy her, Prince Darien!"  
  
"Yes, my queen..."  
  
He jumped towards her and raised his sword.  
  
"No, Darien!" the girl in front of him cried, "I'm not-"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
  
Darien's eyes shot open. The melody was gone. Serena had pushed the  
lid shut abruptly.  
  
"Ser... Serena..." Darien whispered.  
  
She looked up at him, afraid.  
  
"Open it, Serena," Darien said, in an almost commanding tone, "Let me  
hear it again."  
  
"No, Darien. It's the end of our break, remember?"  
  
He shook his head, "Just let me hear it one more time. I... I..."  
  
"I can't!" Serena said, "We... we don't have time! Maybe later..."  
  
She shoved the locket back into her pocket and stood up quickly,  
before running from the room.  
  
"Wait, Serena!"  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day went by awkwardly. Serena refused to speak to  
Darien if it wasn't about the customer's orders or their bills.  
  
Serena was wiping a glass clean when she looked down at her soapy  
hands and fell into a daze.  
  
'What did I just do?'  
  
She continued to wash the glass absentmindedly, her hands moving  
by themselves.  
  
'I thought I wanted Darien to remember... But if he did, I'd have to  
explain everything to him... How would he feel? And... what would  
that do to me and Alan?'  
  
She bit her lip and frowned. She could fear tears welling up in her  
eyes.  
  
'I'm so confused...' she thought as she dried the glass and set it  
down on the counter.  
  
'What do I really want...?' she wondered as a single tear slid down  
her cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
"Big day, huh?" Darien said.  
  
Serena nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
The two looked down at the ground, both uncomfortable. The sun was  
beginning to set outside of the arcade, and all the customers had  
left, leaving the two of them to clean up.  
  
"Serena, about that locket..."  
  
She looked up at him, and Darien could see the uneasiness so obvious  
in her eyes.  
  
"Serena," he said quietly, "I want to hear that melody again."  
  
"I... I can't..." Serena said softly.  
  
"Why not?" Darien asked, "Do you know something about it? Something  
to do with me?"  
  
"No..." she lied, "Darien, can we just drop this? I mean, it's just  
a silly locket, right?"  
  
"Then why won't you let me listen to it again?"  
  
Serena looked down at the floor, trying to come up with an answer.  
  
"Please, Serena..." Darien said, "It's important to me..."  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The two turned to look at the entrance of the empty arcade.  
  
"Ann?" Serena said, "What... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing," the redhead said casually as she walked inside, "Just  
wanted to use the washroom before you guys close down. Hey, Serena,  
can you come with me?"  
  
Serena nodded dumbly, a little surprised.  
  
"Darien, you can go..." she said, "I'll lock up."  
  
He shook his head, "I want to finish talking about this."  
  
"Tomorrow," Serena promised.  
  
He hesitated, then nodded in defeat.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien sighed as he pulled out his key and opened the door.  
  
'That locket...' he thought as he walked into his empty apartment,  
'There's something about that locket...'  
  
He frowned as he recalled his conversation with Serena about it.  
Some guy had given it to her...  
  
'Probably just a silly highschool crush... Nothing I should worry  
about...'  
  
He went into the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee.  
  
'But... I've got to get my hands on that locket again... I just...  
have a strange feeling that it holds all the answers I'm looking for,  
answers to... everything.'  
  
His brows furrowed, he leaned himself against the wall to wait for  
the coffee to perk.  
  
'Is Serena trying to hide something from me? Something she knows...  
about my past...?'  
  
* * *  
  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
Serena turned around and looked at the angry redhead, "What...? What  
are you talking about?"  
  
"I thought we agreed that you would stop chasing after Darien!" Ann  
yelled.  
  
Serena blinked and realized that she had completely forgotten about  
that.  
  
"But... but..." she sputtered, "I wasn't! It was just a coincidence  
that we would work here today. And, it's only for today, so..."  
  
Her voice drifted off.  
  
"Isn't it enough that you took away Alan? My lo- My brother? And  
now you want Darien too?"  
  
"I don't want Darien!" Serena exclaimed, "We just run into each other  
a lot, and I'm not even interested in him!"  
  
"Yeah right," Ann said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ann, come on!" Serena said, "If you like Darien, go ahead and make  
a move! I couldn't care less... I'll... even help you if you like..."  
  
She said the last part hesitantly, not sure if she was ready to do  
that yet. But, if she wanted to earn Ann's trust and friendship,  
maybe it'd be something she'd have to try doing.  
  
"Fine!" Ann said, still not looking convinced, "How do you plan to  
help me?"  
  
"Um..." Serena said, "I... uh... Well, maybe we can arrange some sort  
of outing... you know, with me, and you, and Darien... and maybe Alan  
too... And then maybe we can split up, you know..."  
  
Ann stopped and thought about it, then surprised Serena with a sudden  
grin.  
  
"All right," she said as her eyes sparkled, "We'll do it!"  
  
Serena nodded nervously.  
  
* * *  
  
A blue-haired alien sat on the top of a large vine, playing a flute.  
  
"Hey Alan."  
  
"It's unbelievable..." he said softly as she teleported herself to sit  
next to him, "The tree is getting better, but we didn't feed it any  
energy..."  
  
"That's great!" Ann said, surprised.  
  
She looked at the huge trunk, spouts of green finally beginning to  
appear. All over the place, there were signs of growth.  
  
"Anyway," Ann said, "I want to talk to you about something else."  
  
"What?" Alan asked, without looking at her.  
  
"It's pretty obvious that this - we - aren't working out."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alan said quietly.  
  
"Oh admit it, Alan. You're in love with Serena and you know it. And  
I'm in love with Darien. Now, how about we finally stop fighting and  
work towards what we both want?"  
  
Alan finally turned to look at her.  
  
"Is that how you really feel?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And what exactly do you have in mind?" he said.  
  
"Well, this is what we're gonna do..."  
  
* * *  
  
"So you *can* come out?"  
  
"Yes," Darien answered, "In the park in half an hour, right?"  
  
"Right," Serena's voice came.  
  
"I'll... see you there."  
  
"Okay, 'bye!" Click.  
  
Darien clutched the receiver tightly, refusing to set it down.  
  
Did Serena just ask him to go see her?  
  
He shook his head. Don't get your hopes up, he told himself. She  
probably just wants to see you about... about...  
  
He frowned. What would she want with him? Maybe she changed her  
mind about that locket!  
  
Or else maybe...  
  
A smiled etched over his lips.  
  
Hmm...  
  
* * *  
  
"He had better be here..." Ann said.  
  
"Oh, he will," Serena said, "Don't worry..."  
  
"Remember the plan," Ann said, "Alan reminds you that you have   
something to do, so you go off with Alan while I go off with Darien."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "For the hundreth time, I've got it, Ann!"  
  
Meanwhile, Alan stood uncomfortably beside the two girls.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head!"  
  
Serena turned around to see Darien jogging towards her, usual green  
jacket and black shirt, "What'd you want to see me about?"  
  
Darien blinked in surprise when he saw that Ann and Alan were there  
as well, standing beside Serena.  
  
"Um..." Serena said slowly, "Well... I was wondering if you'd like to  
go and grab a shake with Ann and Alan and me at the arcade..."  
  
"Er, I..." Darien said, confused, "Actually, I'm not that free..."  
  
Sure, he wanted to spend more time with Serena. But Alan and Ann  
weren't exactly what he would consider good company.  
  
"Oh come on!" Serena said, "It'll be fun!"  
  
Hesitantly, Darien nodded. The four of them walked awkwardly through  
the park and past the entrance, towards the arcade.  
  
Suddenly, Alan stopped walking, and the others looked at him.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Alan said, "I suddenly remember about that movie we  
have to go to."  
  
Serena gasped, "I totally forgot too!"  
  
"Well, we'd... er... we'd better hurry if we're going to catch it..."  
  
"Sorry, Darien!" Serena said, "We've got to book it. But Ann here is  
free, if you're still wanting to go to the arcade. 'Bye!"  
  
Her pigtails flew around 180 degrees as she turned and walked off with  
Alan. Finally, Darien's brain registered what had just happened, and  
his mouth opened with a "huh?".  
  
"Well, Darien," Ann said, "I guess it's just you and me then."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, that was fun!" Serena said with a giggle.  
  
Alan chuckled, "We're all good actors, huh?"  
  
Serena nodded, "You were great! Except the part where you stuttered  
when you said we had to leave!"  
  
Alan laughed, something Serena had never seen him truly do before.  
She giggled - it was infectious.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Alan asked as their laughter finally died  
down.  
  
"Well, I was just going to go home..." Serena said, "I thought we just  
came here to help those two out."  
  
Alan looked directly at Serena and smiled, "How about just walking  
around the park for a bit?"  
  
Serena blushed.  
  
"Well... I guess that would be all right... My mom won't be expecting  
me for a bit..."  
  
Alan nodded and the two of them headed back into the park to look at  
the flowers and the trees.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien stared out the window, feeling like his heart had been ripped  
out and thrown on to the ground, where a 50 tonne truck was rolling  
across it over and over again.   
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
It wasn't fair at all.  
  
He thought that Serena had asked him to go out on their own, not with  
Ann and Alan, and definitely not ditching him to go off on a date.  
  
Where were they now? Probably at that stupid movie... Would they be  
holding hands? He'd better not hold her hand! If he did...  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
He gave a little jump and looked at the redhead that he had forgotten  
was sitting across the table from him. He blinked and remembered that  
he was supposed to be having drinks with Ann.  
  
"Darien," she said, annoyed, "I called you three times and you didn't  
answer!"  
  
"You know what, Ann?" he mumbled as he stood up, "I've got to go. I'm  
really sorry, but I uh, I just gotta..."  
  
He pulled his wallet out and threw a bunch of bills on the table,  
"Keep anything extra..."  
  
With that, he walked out of the arcade.  
  
* * *  
  
"'Bye, Alan," Serena said softly, waving, "See you at school on  
Monday..."  
  
She turned around to head back home.  
  
Where was Darien and Ann? Would they be doing something after hanging  
out at the arcade?  
  
Serena frowned. A promise was a promise. She wasn't supposed to be  
going for Darien. And she didn't want to either, right?  
  
Darien's a jerk, she told herself, Remember that. He is mean, he is  
arrogant, and he keeps making fun of you. Darien? No good. Darien -  
bad bad man!  
  
She sighed and continued down the street. It was no use. She still  
cared about Darien and she knew it. After the whole Prince-Darien-  
of-the-past incident, she doubted she could go back to thinking of  
him as who he was before, her greatest mortal enemy, Darien the mean  
college student who made fun of her every chance he could get.  
  
It was impossible to go back, even when he didn't show any signs of  
affection towards her. Well, maybe except for lately, with the  
locket...  
  
She closed her eyes as she walked. She was right. It would be better  
if he didn't remember. It would just make things even more complicated.  
  
"Meatball Head?"  
  
Serena opened her eyes and saw Darien standing right in her path, a  
strange look on his face. A look of pain? Hurting? And something  
else...?  
  
* * *  
  
A minute later, they were sitting at a bench at the side of the  
street, lit partly by the streetlamp and partly by the sunset.  
  
"So..." Serena said, "How was going to the arcade with Ann?"  
  
"You still trying to get us together?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena blushed.  
  
"Well, Ann's my friend... And she obviously has a crush on you, so..."  
she laughed, "I certainly don't know why *anyone* would have a crush  
on you."  
  
Darien flinched, but she didn't notice.  
  
"You wouldn't, huh..." Darien said quietly.  
  
Serena put a hand over her mouth, "No, Darien! That wasn't what I  
meant at all! I... I was just kidding..."  
  
Darien looked at her with a weak smile, "So there are things about me  
that you may find... crushable?"  
  
Serena gulped.  
  
"I... uh..." she said nervously, "Well..."  
  
She frowned, then bit her lip, then smiled, then frowned again.  
  
"Well... You're... not an... unattractive person, Darien."  
  
Darien chuckled, "Thanks, I think..."  
  
"And..." Serena continued, "I guess... people can say that... you're  
pretty cool... you know?"  
  
Darien smiled. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at her  
directly in the eyes, "Then why won't you even consider me?"  
  
Serena looked back at him with shock, "I... Well, we're... enemies,  
aren't we? We make fun of each other, and that's pretty much what  
makes up our whole relationship..."  
  
Her voice trailed off, and she smiled nervously.  
  
"Serena..." Darien said quietly, "What if I told you I want it all to  
change? What if I told you I want us to be friends? Heck, more than  
that. What if I told you I want you to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, then I'd say-" she stopped, and blinked, "What- what was that  
last part?"  
  
He looked deep into her blue eyes. There was no turning back now.  
  
"I... I have feelings for you," Darien admitted, "I'm sorry, but I  
don't want Ann, and I don't want you to be with Alan. I... want you  
to be with me, Serena."  
  
"..." 


	6. Chapter Six

"Serena..." Darien said quietly, "What if I told you I want it all to  
change? What if I told you I want us to be friends? Heck, more than  
that. What if I told you I want you to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, then I'd say-" she stopped, and blinked, "What- what was that  
last part?"  
  
He looked deep into her blue eyes. There was no turning back now.  
  
"I... I have feelings for you," Darien admitted, "I'm sorry, but I  
don't want Ann, and I don't want you to be with Alan. I... want you  
to be with me, Serena."  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
"Wh... what?" Serena asked.  
  
"I want to be with you," Darien said, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
He had turned now to face her, barely sitting on the park bench anymore.  
  
"Be... with me?" Serena echoed softly, "You... and me...?"  
  
Darien nodded, "Serena..."  
  
"No, you can't, Darien," she whispered, "You can't want to be with  
me..."  
  
"Why not?" Darien said.  
  
"Because... because I can't..." Serena said as tears began to fall, "Oh  
Darien, I'm so sorry... I can't, I just can't..."  
  
"You're choosing Alan over me..." Darien whispered.  
  
She flinched when she saw Darien's intense gaze, so full of hurt  
and confusion. Her heart broke, realizing that he was serious.  
  
"I don't know," she admitted as she shook her head, "But... I just  
know that I can't do this..."  
  
"What does he have that I don't?" Darien said softly, "I can be a nice  
guy too... I can be romantic, Serena. There's a whole side of me that  
you don't know about... If only you'd give me the chance..."  
  
'I know more about you than you know about yourself,' Serena thought  
silently, 'And that's why we can't be together...'  
  
"Darien," Serena said as she shook her head, "I-"  
  
Just then, her communicator beeped.  
  
"My... pager..." Serena said softly, "Mom wants me home, probably.  
I've got to go."  
  
She stood up, but Darien grabbed her hand.  
  
"I really need to go," Serena said.  
  
Darien looked like he was about to protest when he stopped and seemed  
to realize something.  
  
"Be careful, Serena," he said, reluctantly letting go of her.  
  
"What... what do you mean?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't understand why we have to send out another Cardian, Ann."  
  
"The tree's almost completely recovered," the pink-haired alien  
replied with a smile, "Maybe this energy will push it over the edge..."  
  
"We'll have to see..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mars... Fire... Ignite!"  
  
"Venus... Love chain... Encircle!"  
  
The monster were-wolf screamed in pain. Then it howled in fierce anger.  
  
"Mercury... Bubbles..."  
  
Amy screamed as a blast of energy hit her in the stomach, sending her  
flying.  
  
"Need some help, guys?"  
  
"Finally!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"What took you so long, Meatball Head?" Raye muttered.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon!" Serena shouted, "Champion of Love and Justice!  
On behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs, and triumph over evil.  
And that means you!"  
  
Serena took out her sceptre, "Time to send you back where you belong."  
  
Suddenly, the wolf Cardian started charging towards her.  
  
"Hey, quit moving!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
The monster roared and jumped up high into the air, ready to pounce.  
Serena had barely enough time to gasp, when-  
  
"A white rose!" Jupiter exclaimed as a blur of white streaked across  
her vision.  
  
Serena froze, still trembling, as she watched the simple white rose on  
the floor, on the Cardian's foot.  
  
"Moonlight Knight..." Sailor Moon whispered.  
  
"Finish it off, Sailor Moon," he commanded.  
  
She nodded, "Right!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Whew, that was a tough battle," Lita said.  
  
"Made me seriously hungry," Mina said, eyeing the burgers on the table  
that Andrew had just brought them, "Mind if I dig in?"  
  
"Serena, you don't look so good," Amy commented worriedly, "What's  
wrong?"  
  
Serena sat down with a sigh, "Everything. Well, everything meaning  
Darien. Ugh, I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him."  
  
"Did he make fun of you again?" Amy said as she put a hand on Serena's  
shoulder, "He's just teasing you, Serena. Don't take it so seriously."  
  
"Yeah," Mina agreed in between mouthfuls, "That's just the type of  
person he is..."  
  
Serena wrapped her hands around her hot chocolate, letting it warm her  
up. "That's not it..." She sighed, "Darien... He told me he has feelings  
for me."  
  
The girls gasped.  
  
"Aw, that jerk!" Lita said, "Want me to kick his butt?"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. I know it's stupid for me to see  
this as... as a *bad* thing, but..."  
  
"But you do..." Mina said, "Because...?"  
  
"Because he has to make everything so complicated for me! I had actually  
gotten over him, I really did! And I was so happy... to be with Alan.  
Now... he has to go and blurt it out and, and... and I don't know what  
to do!"  
  
Serena rested her forehead against her hand.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Lita asked softly.  
  
"I told him that I can't... but we got interrupted by the battle..."  
  
"This *is* complicated..." Mina admitted.  
  
Amy sighed, "This is *exactly* why people shouldn't date until they're  
out of school. Boys are just trouble."  
  
The others stared at her for a half a minute. Colour rose to Amy's  
cheeks.  
  
"Aaaaanyway," Mina finally spoke as she turned back to Serena with  
sympathetic eyes, "Serena, you've got to choose."  
  
"I don't want to choose," Serena said, shaking her head, "I don't  
want to hurt either of them... If only Darien didn't feel this way...  
He's such a jerk. He knew... He knew that I was with Alan! And he just  
had to come and ruin everything like he always does."  
  
Serena wiped away a few escaped tears, "Why does he have to like me all  
of a sudden...?"  
  
"Raye..." Lita spoke up, "You've been pretty quiet about all of this.  
What do you think?"  
  
Raye sighed.  
  
"I don't see why you can't understand this, Meatball Brains. You can't  
throw everything with Darien away just because some dreamy guy walks  
into the picture. What you and Darien have goes deeper than some silly  
crush..."  
  
"But this new Darien is different!" Serena protested, "I don't even  
understand him! One minute, he's a total jerk, and the next, he's  
telling me how much he wants to be with me?"  
  
"Is that the only reason you don't want to be with him?" Raye asked.  
  
Serena looked up at her, surprised that she knew there was something  
else. Deep inside, she knew that Raye understood her more than any  
of the others.  
  
"No..." she said softly.  
  
Lita and Mina inched closer, curious. Even Amy leaned a little bit  
towards her.  
  
"It took me forever to get over Darien, okay?" Serena said with a  
frown, "And I'm scared. I'm scared it's just going to happen all  
over again, you know? We died for each other on the moon, and we  
died together again here."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek, "I can't do it all again. If something  
happens this time..."  
  
"Either way..." Raye said, "Darien likes you, and so does Alan. So now,  
you have a decision to make."  
  
The others all looked glum.  
  
"And I can't just forget about Ann..." Serena said softly, "She trusts  
me... And I know she likes Darien..."  
  
Her voice broke, "It's too hard, guys. It's just too hard..."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien sat in his dark apartment with his hands wrapped around a cup  
of coffee. He wore the same clothes he had worn before, now wet from  
the rain.  
  
"Arrughh, stupid!" he said to himself, "Why did you have to go and  
tell her how you feel? Now she'll never go near you again..."  
  
Darien tried to blink away tears. It had always been this way.  
Anytime he felt anything for anyone, they'd leave him alone. Just  
like his parents, just like Fiore.  
  
And now Serena.  
  
'I should have known..." he thought as he lifted one hand to his  
forehead, 'I should have known Serena would never go for someone like  
me...'  
  
He groaned, wishing he had kept his mouth shut and never said anything.  
  
'Why would she leave a handsome, romantic guy for someone like me?  
Someone who'd been nothing but cold to her, someone who she never even  
considered a friend until recently?  
  
'Someone... someone who grew up with no parents and no love, exactly the  
opposite of her...'  
  
He pushed the cup of coffee away from himself and rested his head  
on his arms.  
  
'What's going to happen to us now, Serena?'  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He rested his head in his arms and ignored it.  
  
"Darien?" Serena's voice came.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where can he be?" Serena wondered aloud, then sighed, "Oh well, guess  
I'll try again later."  
  
She was about to turn away when the door swung open, and she found  
herself face to face with a dripping Darien, hair still wet from  
the rain.  
  
"Hi," he said simply.  
  
She stared at him for a second, then tried to smile.  
  
"I... I wanted to talk to you," Serena said nervously, "Do you want to  
change first though?"  
  
Darien shook his head, "It's okay."  
  
Serena took a step in, cautiously. She smiled to herself when she saw  
the stain on the carpet where she had dropped the milk bottle for Jordan.  
  
"I'll go make some cocoa," Darien offered.  
  
"No," Serena said, "I... I won't be long."  
  
She could see the disappointment in Darien's eyes.  
  
"Oh..." he said quietly.  
  
"Darien..." Serena said softly, "I... I just want to tell you that...  
You're such a great guy... You're smart... and you're... attractive...  
It's completely my fault that I can't be with you."  
  
"It's okay," Darien said as he turned away, "You don't have to  
explain... You can just leave if you want to."  
  
"Darien," Serena pleaded, "Please listen to me. Any girl would be  
lucky to be with you. It's just that... me... well, I'm... I just can't.  
I'm sorry."  
  
Darien nodded, "I didn't expect you to like me either..."  
  
"Darien..." Serena said, "I like you, I do... really. Just... not that  
way..."  
  
He nodded again, "I understand."  
  
Then he turned away and stepped into the living room, "I think I'm going  
to finish some work."  
  
Serena's gaze fell to the ground, "I guess I should go then."  
  
"Probably," came Darien's curt reply.  
  
She stood there for a moment, in uncomfortable silence, hoping that he  
would turn back to her and tell her that he forgave her. That they  
could still be friends.  
  
But he just stood there, his back to her.  
  
"'Bye, Darien," Serena said softly as she disappeared through the  
doorways.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena walked down the street with her head down.  
  
'I'm going to do it...' she thought, 'I have to do it. It's not  
right anymore...'  
  
She gasped when she saw the figure a distance from her, walking down the  
street in her direction. She quickly dodged into an alleyway and waited  
as the dark-haired young man walked past.  
  
Serena exhaled loudly. 'Whew, glad he didn't see me...'  
  
She turned and looked at Darien walking down the street and continued on  
her way. She had been avoiding him for two weeks now, knowing that she  
wouldn't have anything to say to him.  
  
Finally, Serena came to an apartment building and took a deep breath as  
she walked in through the front doors.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena stared at the floor of the small apartment in uncomfortable   
silence. The sun was beginning to set outside, and there was a orange  
glow on the coffee table.  
  
"I don't... I don't understand, Serena," Alan said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena said softly, "I really am. I wish... I wish I'd met  
you earlier, or... or..."  
  
Her voice trailed off, and she looked up at Alan's frowning face.  
  
"I'm just no being fair with you, Alan," she said with a sigh, "I'm with  
you for all the wrong reasons. You don't deserve to be with a girl who,  
who's just seeing you so that she can get over someone else..."  
  
"You like someone else," Alan finished for her.  
  
Serena shook her head, "No... We're... we're not going to be together.  
It's just, I can't do this to you anymore, Alan. You should be with  
someone who can really, really... devote herself to you."  
  
Alan nodded slowly, "I'm sorry too, Serena."  
  
"You're such a great guy," Serena said with a sigh, "I wish things had  
turned out differently..."  
  
* * *  
  
She put her hand over her mouth and let the tears fall as she stepped  
out of the elevator.  
  
Did she just make a horrible mistake? Alan was attractive, smart, and  
interesting. And obviously cared about her...  
  
But she threw all that away, for what?   
  
Darien.  
  
It was always Darien.  
  
"I hate you, Darien.." Serena whispered to herself painfully, "Why do  
you keep doing this to me?"  
  
She couldn't go with Darien and betray Ann, and go through the whole  
ordeal of dealing with the million problems that came with a relationship  
with him.  
  
But Alan... It wouldn't be right for her to use him as a substitute.  
  
Serena shook her head from her thoughts and was about to cross the  
street on her way home when the glare from a pair of car lights made her  
cover her eyes with one hand. She frowned when she saw the red sports  
car pulling into the building.  
  
Then her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw a certain redhead step  
out of it.  
  
"'Bye Darien!" Ann said cheerfully and waved as the car disappeared down  
the road.  
  
"Ann?" Serena said incredulously.  
  
"Oh, hey Serena," the other girl said with a smile, "What're you doing  
here?"  
  
"I... came to see Alan," Serena said, "Was that...?"  
  
Ann almost blushed, but the timid smile suddenly turned into a proud  
smirk, "Darien took me out to a movie."  
  
"What?" Serena whispered.  
  
"I guess I owe it to you, partially," Ann said wryly, "You did help us  
see each other more often that we would've been able to..."  
  
Serena could only nod dumbly, "Oh... Wow..."  
  
Ann grinned, "I'm so glad it finally happened. You won't believe how  
happy I am."  
  
Serena offered a small smile back, "Congratulations, Ann."  
  
"Well, I'd better go in," Ann said, "See ya."  
  
Serena waved as the redhead disappeared into the building.   
  
Then she dropped her hand and blinked away tears. Two weeks. It had  
only been two weeks since Darien said he wanted to be with her.  
  
She was stupid to think that Darien could genuinely care for her. Was  
it all just a joke?  
  
Suddenly, she heard a roaring sound come up from behind her. She turned  
around and saw the familiar red sports car pull up to her.  
  
"I thought I saw you," Darien said as he leaned out of the driver's  
window, "Need a ride home, Serena?" 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
"I'm not going to kidnap you," Darien chuckled, "Come on, hop on."  
  
Serena forced a smile, "Thanks."  
  
She saw a flicker of annoyance and hurt in Darien's eyes as she stepped  
in cautiously, as if she was afraid of him.  
  
"You live near Fairview Park, right?" Darien said, "Just tell me where  
to turn when we get near your house."  
  
"Okay," Serena said as she pulled the car door shut.  
  
Darien stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while," he said.  
  
"We haven't run into each other that much lately, I guess..." Serena  
lied. Did he know she'd been avoiding him?  
  
"Yeah..." Darien said quietly.  
  
She forced herself not to ask him about Ann. What would he think if she  
did ask him? Maybe he'd know she was jealous.  
  
Wait, when was she jealous?  
  
Serena shook her head and tried to clear her mind. Finally, she couldn't  
resist anymore.  
  
"Ann tells me you guys are going out," she blurted out.  
  
"Yeah," Darien said.  
  
"I'm really happy for you two," Serena said, "I mean, Ann's a great girl  
and... and... and you guys make a cute couple."  
  
Darien's voice gave nothing away, "You think so?"  
  
"Sure," Serena said, "And Ann... I'm glad you decided to give her a  
chance..."  
  
She paused, "Oh, turn right here. Third house to the left."  
  
Darien nodded and turned into the driveway of her house.  
  
He pulled the car to a stop, "Here we are."  
  
"Thanks, Darien," Serena said as she pushed the door open, "I'll see you  
around."  
  
"Okay, Meatball Head," he said with another nod, "G'night."  
  
She waved one more time before disappearing into the house, and watched  
as Darien drove off into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien sat down at the counter and put his hands around the black coffee  
his friend had put down in front of him.  
  
"I made this five minutes ago," Andrew said, "May have turned cold.  
Where were you?"  
  
"Dropping off Ann at school..." Darien said.  
  
Andrew sighed, twirling his towel around with his index finger, "Darien,  
can I ask you a question?"  
  
He nodded, "Sure."  
  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
Darien looked up at his blond friend, "What do you mean?"  
  
"This!" Andrew exclaimed, "Being deliriously in love with Serena and  
then going out with someone else two weeks later. What are you trying to  
prove?"  
  
"I'm not trying to prove anything," Darien said quietly as he took a sip.  
  
"Are you happy?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Darien countered, "At least I know someone cares about  
me enough to want to be with me."  
  
Andrew shook his head, "You can't give up on Serena so quickly, not if  
she's the one you really want."  
  
Darien stared at his coffee, "What can I do when I'm not the one *she*  
wants?"  
  
Andrew hesitated. He was right.  
  
"I don't need Serena..." Darien continued, "I don't need anyone."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe it!" Raye exclaimed, "You sure?"  
  
Serena nodded dejectedly.  
  
Raye sighed, "Wow... You... you okay?"  
  
Serena glanced at her friend, "Of course I am. What does them being  
together have anything to do with me?"  
  
Raye almost laughed, "Come on, Serena, don't joke around now."  
  
"I'm serious!" Serena exclaimed, "I don't *care*! Why should I care?  
It's not like I want him to be *my* boyfriend!"  
  
Raye rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get it, Serena. Darien being with Ann is  
driving you crazy."  
  
"No it's not!" Serena protested, "I'm happy for them! It's great. I  
mean, they are so totally made for- But still, TWO WEEKS!"  
  
Raye blinked, shrinking back in fear.  
  
"Two weeks," Serena repeated as she held two fingers up, "That's how much  
I'm worth. You'd think he'd at least sulk for one more week. Three  
weeks I can deal with. Two and a half, even. But two weeks! Isn't  
that just a little soon?"  
  
"Sure," Raye said, "If a guy said he liked me and then took it back after  
less than 30 days, I'd get insanely jealous of whoever followed after."  
  
"I'm not *jealous*," Serena retorted, "I'm... I'm... I'm worried about  
Ann."  
  
"Of course you are..." Raye muttered.  
  
Serena frowned, looking at the ground.  
  
"Darien's such a jerk," she said softly as she kicked a tiny rock on the  
ground and missed.  
  
Raye sighed, "Yeah... So just think of it this way. It's a good thing  
you told him off, because now, you know what kind of a guy he really is."  
  
Serena didn't answer.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Raye said softly.  
  
"I don't like him," Serena said as her voice began to break, "I don't,  
Raye, I really don't."  
  
Raye put an arm around Serena and let her friend lean against her, "I  
know."  
  
"I mean..." Serena said with a sniffle, "I can't be with him. With  
everything that's happened... Evil Prince Darien... him losing his  
memory, how we never got along when we were babysitting Jordan and all  
that... It's just... It's not meant to be."  
  
Raye frowned, "It's okay, Serena. It'll turn out fine."  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened to the tree?" Ann whispered.  
  
The Doom Tree had turned a dull green colour, with its leaves withered  
and branches frail. Any sign of growth had disappeared.  
  
"I don't know," Alan replied flatly, "It was fine a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Maybe we just need more energy," Ann said.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Serena stood in her room, mortified as she stared at the calendar,  
willing the words written in red ink to disappear, the words "Math Final  
Exam".  
  
"It can't be!" she stuttered, "I thought it was next week!"  
  
She backed away from the dreaded calendar and paced back and forth  
in her room, wailing, "I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail! I didn't  
study at *all* this week!"  
  
She sat down on her bed.  
  
"Okay, calm down, Serena," she told herself, "There's still three hours  
before the exam. There's gotta be some way that you can... you can...  
Hey I know! I just need to find Amy! She'll teach me everything I need  
to know in a half hour!"  
  
She grabbed her bag and rushed out her bedroom door, "'Bye mom! I'll  
be back by dinner!"  
  
* * *  
  
Darien glanced at his watch as he waited for the green light. He was  
almost an hour early.  
  
'Just be cool...' he told himself, 'You'll be fine.'  
  
He sighed. He had applied for a job interview three months ago and  
thought that he had gotten rejected. Then he suddenly received a fax  
a couple of days before, telling him they'd be willing to see him.  
  
This was the part-time job of a lifetime, a real jump-start to his  
career.  
  
Darien blinked.  
  
Something on the sidewalk had caught his eyes. A blonde muttering  
angrily under her breath was walking dejectedly down the road.  
  
Curious, Darien pulled over and rolled down the window, "Serena?"  
  
She didn't seem to hear him, indulged in her own thinking aloud.  
  
"That Amy..." she muttered, "How could she not be home right now...?"  
  
"Serena!" Darien called.  
  
"Huh?" Serena said as she looked up, "Oh hi, Darien."  
  
"Something wrong?" he said.  
  
"Everything!" she sighed, "I've got a math final coming up and if I fail  
it, I'll get dropped back a grade! And I *know* I'm going to fail it!"  
  
Darien frowned, "What's it going to be on?"  
  
"Really hard stuff," Serena said seriously, "Like... exponents... and  
fractions!"  
  
Darien blinked her surprise. Exponents? *Fractions*?  
  
"Um, Darien..." Serena said hesitantly, "Do you think... you can drop  
me off at the library?"  
  
He glanced at his watch, "Sure, hop on."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, here we are."  
  
Darien looked at his watch. He could still make it to the job interview  
half an hour early.  
  
"Thanks Darien," Serena said, then bit her lip, not getting out of the  
car.  
  
"What's wrong, Meatball Head?" he asked.  
  
"Um..." Serena said, embarrased, "Do you think... do you think you can  
help me study for a little while?"  
  
Darien frowned and looked at the time again.  
  
Then he looked at Serena and nodded, "Of course."  
  
* * *  
  
"Now do you get it?" Darien said.  
  
"Yeah!" Serena answered brightly, "You're such a great teacher! Way  
better than Ms. H..."  
  
Darien laughed, "Well, I've got to go... Good luck, all right?"  
  
He frowned. He was going to have to be late for the interview.  
  
"Oh no!" Serena cried, "I'm late! I only have ten minutes before the  
exam starts!"  
  
"You'd better hurry then," Darien said as he stood up.  
  
"I'll never make it on time!" Serena said, "They may not even let me  
write the exam!"  
  
Darien's brows furrowed. He looked at his watch. Then he looked at  
Serena.  
  
"I'll drive you to school," he said, "We'll get there before 3:00..."  
  
"Really?" Serena breathed.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan leaned against the sofa in the empty apartment. Ann had gone out  
and was supposed to meet her new boyfriend Darien in half an hour.  
  
He stared at a spot on the wall, thinking of Serena.  
  
Since he had arrived on Earth, he had never felt so much pain. Why did  
she suddenly leave him?  
  
Of all the girls in the school, she was the only one he was interested  
in, but also the only one he couldn't have.  
  
Suddenly, Alan heard a noise in the room that led to the Doom Tree. He  
rushed to it and pushed it open.  
  
"Oh no..." he breathed.  
  
The tree had almost turned black, its vines all dead and crumpled in a  
horrible mess.  
  
"What am I going to do...?" Alan said softly.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien walked into the arcade with a sigh. It had been a tiring day,  
and he still had to meet Ann later tonight. His face brightened when he  
saw a certain blonde sitting at the counter.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head," he said good-naturedly as he sat down beside her,  
"How'd you do on your test?"  
  
"Darien!" Serena mumbled as she tried to swallow a huge gulp of  
ice-cream sundae, "I did great! I only had to guess twenty-two  
questions..."  
  
Darien chuckled, "Good for you."  
  
"Hey, Darien," Andrew said as he came to the counter, smiling when he  
saw his two friends together, "How's it going?"  
  
"Not bad," Darien said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh yeah, how was your job interview today?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Job interview?" Serena echoed.  
  
"It..." Darien said, "I'll tell you later. It's not a big deal..."  
  
"Not a big deal!" Andrew exclaimed, "You've been preparing for it for  
weeks! This type of big opportunities doesn't come by often, you know."  
  
"But... but you spent the afternoon with me..." Serena stuttered, "Does  
that mean...?"  
  
"It's okay, Meatball Head," he said, "I'll just re-apply!"  
  
Andrew looked more surprise than either of them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena demanded.  
  
"Because, like I said, it's not a big deal," Darien said, "Eat your  
sundae."  
  
Serena stared at him for a moment, her eyes soft. Why would he do  
something like this for her?  
  
Darien quickly looked away, and then stood up.  
  
"Well, I should go," he said, "I'm supposed to see Ann. See you guys  
later."  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"'B... bye..." Serena said softly, "Thanks, Darien..."  
  
Darien smiled and walked out of the arcade.  
  
Serena turned back to see Andrew grinning at her.  
  
"I can't believe he'd do that for me..." she said softly.  
  
"Me neither..." Andrew admitted, "The interview was really important to  
him..."  
  
"Wow..." Serena said quietly.  
  
She stared at the arcade door.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien groaned as he approached his car. Perhaps he shouldn't have done  
that. Now Andrew would be convinced more than ever that he still had  
feelings for Serena.  
  
And what did Serena think?  
  
"Darien, wait!"  
  
"Huh?" he said as he turned around, "Oh, hi Serena."  
  
Serena gasped, "Boy you walk fast."  
  
He waited for her to regain her breath.  
  
"I..." she said, "I just want to thank you again. For today. And I'm  
really sorry you missed your big job interview."  
  
Darien shrugged, "It's all right, really. I didn't even think it was  
worth mentioning, Meatball Head."  
  
Serena smiled sadly, "I... I guess I'm just really... overwhelmed. I  
didn't think that you'd... you know..."  
  
"Hey, stop it," Darien said, "It wasn't a big deal."  
  
Serena didn't say anything. She just looked up at his face, feeling a  
gentle tugging inside of her.  
  
"I..." Darien's voice trailed off as he returned her gaze, both suddenly  
mesmorized by each other.  
  
For a second, Serena thought he would move closer and close the gap  
between them.  
  
"Um... Ann," she said softly.  
  
Darien blinked, "What?"  
  
"Ann..." Serena repeated, "You were supposed to go see Ann."  
  
"Oh, right!" Darien said, chuckling, "I should go then."  
  
"Yeah," Serena said, "Thanks again, Darien."  
  
He nodded and stepped into his car.  
  
Seconds later, he was disappearing down the street towards the sunset.  
  
Serena stared after him, then with a sigh, turned and walked the other  
way.  
  
'Darien...' 


	8. Chapter Eight

Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
"A trip, Raye?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena!" the young priestess said enthusiastically, "Isn't it a  
great idea? We can all take some time off!"  
  
"And the monster attacks have been less frequent lately," Mina said, "If  
anything really does come up, Luna can just give us a call."  
  
Serena's face broke into a smile, "All right! A whole weekend of fun!  
I can try to learn how to ski again!"  
  
"Hopefully, we won't get stuck in a icy hole in the ground like last  
time," Raye muttered.  
  
"That was NOT fun," Serena said, "Anyway, I gotta go. Have to go pick  
up Sammy from his art class. See you guys."  
  
After the blonde had disappeared down the steps of Cherry Hill Temple,  
her four friends looked at each other. Raye smiled evilly.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Amy said, "Darien and Serena's  
relationship is really none of our business."  
  
"None of my business?" Raye said incredulously, "Serena is one of my best  
friends! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing when she is obviously  
confused about her own feelings for Darien!"  
  
"Okay, explain the plan to me again?" Lita said.  
  
Raye sighed, exasperated, "The five of us are going up to my family's  
ski cabin for the weekend. We'll invite Andrew and Elizabeth, and tell  
Andrew to ask Darien along. Imagine, romantic weekend for Serena and  
Darien. Without Ann and Alan."  
  
"Hmm, it just may work..." Lita said slowly.  
  
"It's gotta!"  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, we're off!" Serena squealed, "Ski trip, here I come!"  
  
She looked around at the others, still smiling, "So, what are we waiting  
for? All five of us are here."  
  
"Well, Andrew and Lizzie are coming," Amy said, "And also..."  
  
Before she could finish, three people came to view and came to the bus  
stop.  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open. Then she turned to look at Raye, who was  
staring at her shoes, looking innocent.  
  
"Oh, hi girls," Darien said, "Didn't know... you'd all be going."  
  
"Okay, we're good to go then!" Raye said, ignoring a fuming blonde,   
"Let's get on this bus!"  
  
"Waaaaaait!"  
  
Eight faces turned to see a redhead running towards them, hauling four  
suitcases, two in each hand, and wearing a huge purple backpack.  
  
"Surprise!" Ann said.  
  
Raye stared.  
  
Serena stared.  
  
Amy, Lita, Mina, Andrew, Elizabeth, and Darien stared.  
  
"I accidentally heard about the trip when you were talking about it in  
math class yesterday, so... here I am! Ta-da!"  
  
Amy, first to recover, smiled, "Hi Ann."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, where's that fancy cabin of yours, huh, Raye?" Ann said  
enthusiastically once they were on the bus, then giggled, "Oh well, it  
doesn't matter as long as I'm with Daaarien."  
  
She turned to Darien, who sat beside her, sweating uncomfortably at the  
way she clung on to him.  
  
Raye groaned inwardly, trying to unclench her hands which had turned  
white. How could this red-haired harpy just waltz in and ruin her plan?  
  
Meanwhile, Serena looked out the window and tried not to look at the  
couple.  
  
She sighed. She was glad that Ann was so happy. She had never seen the  
poor girl this full of energy.   
  
Maybe Ann really did need Darien more than she did.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well," Raye said as she and the others stepped into the cabin, "This  
place has eight rooms. We could each have had one, but then we had an  
unexpected *visitor*. So, one of us is going to have to sleep  
downstairs on the couch."  
  
With that, she turned to look at Ann.  
  
"I'll do it," Darien volunteered.  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet!" Ann said.  
  
Serena and seven other people (Darien included) cringed as Ann threw her  
arms around Darien and lifted her head up to his, but Darien quickly  
pushed her away.  
  
"Anyway," Raye said, "Since it's so late, I guess we should all unpack  
and turn in for the night. We've got a busy day tomorrow..."  
  
"Okay, g'night guys," Serena said, "I'm so tired, I think I can sleep  
in half a second.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena turned the other way and pulled the blanket tight around her.  
It was almost two o'clock and she still wasn't asleep.  
  
Half a second, yeah right.  
  
'Why is Darien and Ann being together bothering me so much?' she thought,  
'I thought I had moved on. I thought I was happy for them.'  
  
She frowned and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'Don't think about it,' she told herself, 'You'll be fine when you get  
up in the morning.'  
  
She sighed.  
  
'Maybe I just need a glass of water.'  
  
She got up from her bed and tiptoed down to the joined living room and  
kitchen. Then she saw Darien on the couch.  
  
She smiled as she looked at him. He looked so innocent when he as  
asleep, his hair resting comfortably away from his eyes.  
  
She watched as his chest rose and fell slowly with every breath. Walking  
a little closer, she sighed.  
  
'How am I supposed to feel about you?' she thought, 'Why do you keep  
giving me all these mixed feelings?'  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned around, heading for  
the fridge.  
  
"You're up late."  
  
She froze and turned around to see Darien in his vest, rubbing his eyes  
as he sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she answered, "Did I wake you up?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. I wasn't sleeping either."  
  
"Well, you're sure good at *pretending* to be asleep."  
  
"I get that a lot," Darien said.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "You always have trouble sleeping?"  
  
"No..." Darien said, "Just that... I was thinking, that's all."  
  
"Thinking 'bout what?"  
  
"It's nothing," Darien said, "Things that I don't like to think about.  
It's hard not to though, especially today..."  
  
Serena blinked, confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I..." Darien began, then chuckled, "Never mind."  
  
"No, tell me," Serena said as she walked over to him and he made room  
for her on the couch, swinging his legs over to the side.  
  
"Well..." he said quietly, "Today's actually my birthday."  
  
"Happy birthday," Serena said softly, "What happened?"  
  
Darien turned to her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Something happened on your birthday a long time ago, didn't it?" Serena  
whispered, "That's why you're sad..."  
  
"Why do you think I'm sad?" Darien asked, shocked.  
  
Serena smiled, "I don't know... I think it's your eyes."  
  
Darien let out a breath of air, "Wow... Uh..."  
  
He looked at her briefly, then turned away, "On my sixth birthday... I  
was in a car accident with my parents, and... they were both killed."  
  
Serena let out a small gasp, "I'm... so sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Darien said, "I don't even remember who they were, what they  
were like. It's not a big deal. I just get a little depressed sometimes  
on my birthday, just because I'm different than everyone else, that's  
all..."  
  
Serena didn't say anything. She just put her hand over his larger one  
and squeezed it.  
  
"It must have been hard," she whispered.  
  
"For a while, I guess," Darien said, "But it all turned out fine."  
  
Serena nodded, "You're right. You grew up to be one of the smartest,  
most successful people I know."  
  
Darien laughed, "Wow, that's a compliment if I've ever heard one."  
  
"Don't expect it often," Serena teased.  
  
Suddenly, a huge roar of thunder interrupted them.  
  
Serena let out a little scream and instinctively threw herself against  
Darien. He wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her.  
  
"I hate thunder!" Serena exclaimed, "I..."  
  
She looked up to see Darien's eyes staring into hers, such a short  
distance away.  
  
"Serena..." he whispered, not loosening his grip.  
  
He was about to lower his head when she pressed his hands against his  
chest and pushed him away.  
  
"Sorry!" Serena said as he fell back against the arm of the couch, "I  
just... This is wrong! This isn't how I want my first kiss to be like!"  
  
"You're right," Darien said, ashamed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's just... Ann... and... and..."  
  
"I know, I know," Darien said, shaking his head, "Really, I'm sorry. I  
shouldn't have..."  
  
"It's okay..." Serena said softly.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Then he turned to her.  
  
"Your first kiss?" he said, "What about... Alan?"  
  
"Alan?" Serena said, "We were never even really together. We've agreed  
to just be friends..."  
  
Darien nodded understandingly.  
  
"You know..." Serena said, "I think I'd better head back to my room.  
Sorry about... um... you know..."  
  
"It's not a big deal."  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
"Good-"  
  
The thunder roared again, and Serena screamed, jumping back on the  
couch. She froze, staring up at Darien, who blushed slightly, looking  
down at her.  
  
"Serena..." he said softly.  
  
Too close, she thought, way too close.  
  
Before she knew it, he was lowering his head to hers.  
  
"I..." 


	9. Chapter Nine

The thunder roared again, and Serena screamed, jumping back on the  
couch. She froze, staring up at Darien, who blushed slightly, looking  
down at her.  
  
"Serena..." he said softly.  
  
Too close, she thought, way too close.  
  
Before she knew it, he was lowering his head to hers.  
  
"I..."  
  
  
  
Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Serena's eyes widened when she realized that he was kissing her.  
  
'What am I doing?' Serena thought, 'I'm having my first kiss with some  
other girl's boyfriend. I can't do this... But...'  
  
She couldn't push him away again. She felt like she was melting.  
  
Suddenly, the room was flooded with bright light.  
  
With a gasp, she pulled away from Darien, who groaned inwardly. Her eyes  
flew to the doorway and she opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"Ann..." she whispered.  
  
The redhead's eyes were filled with horror. Then, with an angry scream,  
she turned and ran back upstairs to her room.  
  
"Ann, wait!" Serena cried, jumping off the couch and running after her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ann, come on, open the door."  
  
Serena turned to Darien, almost in tears, "It's no use. It's like she's  
not even in there..."  
  
Darien didn't answer. He just stared at the ground.  
  
"Ann..." Serena tried again, pleading, "Ann, we're so sorry... We really  
didn't mean for it to happen. Please, just open up..."  
  
Darien put a hand on Serena's shoulder, "Maybe we should talk about it in  
the morning."  
  
Serena moved away uncomfortably from Darien's touch.  
  
"You're right," she said, "I... Good night, Darien."  
  
"Good night."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, a pink-haired alien stood in the middle of the locked room,  
an eerie black aura surrounding her body.  
  
'They'll pay...' she thought before the disappeared into thin air.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena let out an angry groan and turned to her side to try to sleep  
again. She was mad at herself, she was mad at Darien.  
  
More at Darien. So she wouldn't have to blame herself for letting it  
happen.  
  
When did she become someone who would help a guy cheat on his girlfriend?  
  
And now...  
  
BEEP, BEEP!  
  
Serena gasped, grabbing her locket from her bag.  
  
"Serena here," she whispered into her communicator, "Luna?"  
  
"Serena, big trouble," the black cat said, "You've got to come back right  
away. There are three Cardian attacks going on right now. Three! We  
need you and all the scouts back as soon as possible."  
  
"You got it, Luna."  
  
* * *  
  
"Why do Andrew and the others have to go back to the city too?" Mina said  
sleepily.  
  
"They'd be suspicious if we're the only ones who left," Amy said, "So,  
which excuse are we using again?"  
  
"Let's just stick with the one where Raye's cabin has a toxic Asbestos  
gas leaking into the bedrooms, so it's dangerous for us to stay."  
  
"My cabin does not have toxic gas!" Raye exclaimed, "No way we're saying  
that. Let's just tell them there's a monster in this area."  
  
"Fine," Lita said, "Raye, go tell them that we've got the girls out  
already, and they need to drive down too."  
  
"Hurry back," Amy said, "We need you for the Sailor teleport."  
  
* * *  
  
"What about Serena?" Darien demanded.  
  
"Don't worry, we've gotten all the girls to safety," Sailor Mars said,  
"Now, you have to get back too."  
  
"I wonder if we can use Raye's family car..." Andrew said.  
  
"Sure," Sailor Mars said, immediately kicking herself.  
  
Andrew and Darien turned to look at her.  
  
"I mean," Sailor Mars said, "I've been observing this Raye Hino person  
for a long time. She seems to be not only beautiful, but kind and  
generous. She'd definitely let you use her car."  
  
"All right," Darien said, "Go get Lizzie, Andrew. I'll drive."  
  
* * *  
  
"Girls, we've got to rally here," Mina said, "Three simultaneous  
Cardian attacks. That means we've got to split up."  
  
"Okay," Serena said, "Raye and Amy, head to the theatre. Lita and Mina,  
go downtown. I'll take the library."  
  
"You sure you can handle it alone?" Amy said.  
  
"If I can't, Moonlight Knight will save me," Serena said dreamily.  
  
"Ah, so that's the plan," Lita said, "You know you'll be needing the most  
help so the handsome hero will come to your rescue."  
  
"No time for accusations, Lita," Serena said, "Ready?"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mars... Fire... Ignite!"  
  
"Mercury... Bubbles... Blast!"  
  
The girls watched as the fire and water mixed to create a swirl of  
flames, turning to Cardian into dust.  
  
"All right!" Raye said, "One down!"  
  
"Sailor Mars, behind you!" Amy screamed.  
  
Raye dropped to the ground, dodging the flying Cardian's attack by an  
inch.  
  
"Another one?" Raye gasped.  
  
"Looks like trouble..." Amy muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Venus, Love Chain, Encircle!"  
  
The golden rope or hearts looped itself around the Cardian's body. Mina  
pulled it in and the monster fell to the ground.  
  
"Venus, Creasant Beam, Smash!"  
  
With that, the monster turned into a pile of dust.  
  
"You okay, Jupiter?" Venus asked turning around, just in time to see  
Jupiter release a bolt of lightning that turned a screaming Cardian into  
ash.  
  
"No problem," Lita said with a smile.  
  
"Jupiter, watch out!"  
  
Lita turned around to see a black spike fly towards her, when a white  
rose shattered it.  
  
"It's the Moonlight Knight!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ann, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"It's the best idea I've ever had!" the pink-haired alien exclaimed,  
"Alan, face it, the tree is dying! We use up all our energy to send out  
every Cardian possible, and we may have a chance of surviving. Chances  
are, the Cardians will overwhelm the Sailor scouts, and we'll get more  
energy than ever."  
  
"Maybe you're right..." Alan said softly.  
  
"Of course I am," Ann said.  
  
Then she turned around to face the window overlooking the city.  
  
'Serena... I'll pay you back by destroying your city...'  
  
* * *  
  
"Moon... Sceptre... Elimination!"  
  
Serena breathed heavily. She had taken down three, and it looked like  
the attacks had finally let up.  
  
Her communicator beeped, and she turned it on to see Amy's face.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Mercury said, "It looks like the source of all the  
Cardians is the apartment building in the middle of town, where Ann and  
Alan live. You're closest to it. You think you can check it out or do  
you want to wait for the rest of us?"  
  
"I've got it covered," Serena said with a nod.  
  
"Okay, we're on out way too," Mercury said, "Good luck."  
  
* * *  
  
"I guess the six girls left with the Sailor Scouts..." Lizzie said  
wistfully, staring out the window of the gray car.  
  
"Six?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "Serena and the girls, plus Ann."  
  
"Oh yeah, Ann," Andrew said, "I almost forgot about Ann. I hope they're  
safe."  
  
"Of course they are," Lizzie exclaimed, "They're with the Sailor Scouts.  
Don't you think so, Darien?"  
  
He didn't respond, staring ahead at the dark road.  
  
'I hope Serena's not in danger...' Darien thought with his brows  
furrowed, 'I bet she's in a battle. Is it possible that Serena's friends  
are Sailor Scouts too?'  
  
"Darien..." Andrew said.  
  
"Huh?" the black-haired young man said, turning to his friend, "What was  
that?"  
  
"Never mind," Andrew said, "Look, we're almost there."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, Luna," Serena said with a sigh, "Here we are, right outside the  
apartment building. The source of all the monsters."  
  
"You're scared, aren't you?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm not *scared*," Serena retorted, "I... I *am* kind of hungry though.  
Maybe we should go grab a cheeseburger. There's a store that sells  
*really* great burgers right around the corner."  
  
"Yeah," Luna said, "Maybe we should buy some for the Cardians too.  
They'll be pretty tired from terrorizing the city."  
  
"Wow, you're hilarious, Luna," Serena said.  
  
The black cat sighed, "Come on, Serena. We may not have a lot of time  
left. We've got to go in."  
  
"*I've* got to go in," Serena corrected her, "I want you to stay out here  
and keep sending messages between the scouts, okay? I'll be fine."  
  
Luna looked doubtful, but Serena smiled reassuringly, "Really, Luna,  
sometimes you worry way too much."  
  
Before the guardian cat could protest, Serena stepped into the entrance.  
Then she let out a surprised cry as she disappeared into a dark portal  
she didn't know was there.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Serena said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't Sailor Moon..."  
  
Serena looked up and saw a pink-haired alien hovering over her.  
  
"You again," Serena said, "When are you going to go home, for goodness  
sake?"  
  
"Shut up!" the alien spat, "You've caused us enough trouble already. How  
does it feel to know that the city you've sworn to protect is in ruins."  
  
"Not great," Serena said, "But my friends are on it, and you can be sure  
that your plans won't work!"  
  
Just then, a blue-haired alien appeared beside the first.  
  
"It's an honour to see you again, Sailor Moon," he spat, "It'll be an  
even greater honour to destroy you."  
  
"Serena!"  
  
All three turned to look at the doorway to the building.  
  
Darien stood there, staring at them with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Serena?" Alan said, "Where?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Darien?" Sailor Moon said, "I mean... um,  
man that I don't know."  
  
"Serena, I know it's you," Darien said as he stepped over.  
  
"You remember?" she whispered.  
  
"Remember...?" he echoed.  
  
"Never mind," Serena said, shaking her head, "You've got to get out of  
here!"  
  
"How can I just wait outside as you take on these... creatures? Serena,  
I care about you. You've just got to accept that."  
  
"Darien..." Serena said softly.  
  
"Enough!" Ann said, her eyes red with anger, "You've ruined my mission  
*and* taken the only... the only guy... argh! I'll destroy you now!"  
  
She raised a hand in front of her, and suddenly, the ground shook below  
Serena.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena screamed as an invisible force crashed down on  
her.  
  
"No, stop!" Darien roared.  
  
Ann raised her hand again and blasted Serena.  
  
'I've got to help her,' Darien thought, 'If only I can... if only I  
can do something!'  
  
* * *  
  
"Wide... Sparkling... Pressure!"  
  
"Creasant... Beam... Smash!"  
  
"Dusted!" Lita shouted victoriously.  
  
"Hey, Moonlight Knight!" Mina cried.  
  
Jupiter and Venus rushed over to the caped man who had dropped to the  
ground, holding his head in pain.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Mina whispered.  
  
"I..." the man in the white hood said.  
  
Then, to the girls' horror, he turned into a bright flash of white light  
and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Where'd he go!?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ann gasped.  
  
She stared at her hand, with a deep cut. A rose had hit her.  
  
She turned slowly to look at Darien.  
  
"Darien..." Serena said softly as she looked at him.  
  
He was wearing his black cape, and in his hand was yet another rose.  
  
"Tux... Tuxedo Mask..." Serena whispered in shock.  
  
"Tuxedo..." Darien repeated, then groaned in pain, "My head... So many  
memories..."  
  
"How could this happen?" Ann sputtered, "You care about her this much?  
Fine, I'll destroy you both!"  
  
She turned around to face the huge green plant behind her, "Doom Tree,  
get them!"  
  
Suddenly, a huge vine came crashing down towards Serena.  
  
"No!" Alan cried, teleporting in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing, Alan!?" Ann screamed, "No, don't!"  
  
Serena and Darien could only watch in horror as the sharp vine spiked  
towards the blue-haired alien.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let... go... of... me!" Raye cried, breaking free from the grasp of a  
vampire Cardian, "You stupid things are so ANNOYING! Go back to where  
you belong!"  
  
She took out a scroll and put it in front of her face.  
  
"Evil... Begone! Mars... Fire... Ignite!"  
  
The slip of paper burst into flames and flew towards the shocked Cardian.  
  
"Dusted," Raye muttered.  
  
"There's still more..." Mercury said, "This isn't good. We're getting  
tired out."  
  
"What are we going to do...?" Raye said, gasping for breath.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan closed his eyes and waited for the hit.  
  
But he didn't feel anything.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Ann?" he whispered incredulously when he saw her, wounded, fallen down  
in front of him, "Ann!"  
  
"Alan..." she said softly with a sad smile, "Why...? Why do you love  
her?"  
  
"Ann, how could you do it?" Alan cried, "Oh, Ann, I never did love  
Serena. I cared about her because she taught me about love. And I know  
that's the feeling I always get when I'm with you. And only you, Ann.  
I love you."  
  
"Oh Alan..." Ann whispered, "If only it weren't too late..."  
  
"No, Ann!" Alan cried, "Stay with me!"  
  
"Goodbye... love..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Serena knelt down beside  
Darien, worried.  
  
"You okay?" she said softly.  
  
"I..." Darien said, "Princess...?"  
  
"That's right," Serena said with a smile, "You really re-"  
  
She was interrupted by his kiss. He put a hand behind her head and  
touched his lips to hers.  
  
"I've missed you, Serena..." he said when he pulled away, "So much..."  
  
"Darien..."  
  
She turned to look at the blue-haired alien who was cradling the body of  
the female one, as if in a trance.  
  
"I've got to help them," she said to Darien.  
  
"How?" he said.  
  
"I don't know," Serena admitted, "But I've got to try."  
  
She walked over and bent down beside the former enemy.  
  
"Why did you save me?" she asked him.  
  
"There's something about me that you don't know," he answered quietly.  
  
"I see..." Serena said, "I... I can try to help your friend. It's the  
least I can do, after you saved my life and all."  
  
"Really?" he replied, turning to her.  
  
"You guys live on... energy, right?"  
  
The blue-haired alien nodded.  
  
"Your tree seems pretty strong, but it's filled with evil. I might be  
able to give the remaining positive energy from to tree to your friend.  
It might revive her, but no promises, okay?"  
  
"Please try," he pleaded.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
She stood up and faced the huge threatening tree.  
  
"Moon... Healing... Activation!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light descended upon the entire area. Serena and  
Darien shielded their eyes from it.  
  
Ann's body lit up and glowed a white colour, and an invisible force  
lifted her off the ground.  
  
Then Serena saw it. Dark bolts of black energy flowed out of the tree  
and into the sky. The tree shrunk down into a leaflet, suddenly  
beautiful again.  
  
In the back of her head, Serena could hear the faintest murmur of an old  
soul, his voice weary but filled with hope.  
  
'Thank you, Sailor Moon...'  
  
* * *  
  
------@  
The next day...  
------@  
  
"I can't believe Ann and Alan really left," Lita said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, and it was so sudden," Mina agreed, "They seemed really happy  
though."  
  
"I'm glad for them," Serena said with a smile.  
  
"So," Raye said, leaning closer to the blonde, "What's going to happen  
with you and Darien?"  
  
Serena looked down at the coffee table, "I... don't know."  
  
"Well, didn't you two talk things out after the big battle?" Mina asked.  
  
"No," Serena said, "He... left in a hurry. I guess he was tired."  
  
"I suggest that you go talk to him as soon as possible," Raye said,  
"So... he just suddenly remembered? Just like that?"  
  
"It's possible..." Amy said, "that Darien wanted to save Serena so much  
that he summoned up all his willpower, to tap into his forgotten  
memories and transform himself into Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"That's so incredibly romantic," Lita said with a sigh.  
  
"Anyway, it's getting late," Serena said, "My parents are already not  
too happy with me for coming home at eleven last night."  
  
"Glad that we won't have that problem again," Raye said with a smile, "At  
least not for a while."  
  
"Good night, guys," Serena said and disappeared through the doorway.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien stared at the water below him. He leaned against the railing of  
the stone bridge and watched the river flowing below. His motorcycle  
shone clearly under the moonlight beside him.  
  
His fists were clenched, knuckles white.  
  
'Why did things turn out this way?' he thought sadly.  
  
A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
He didn't answer. He knew who it was.  
  
"I didn't think I'd run into you here," Serena said quietly, almost  
nervously, "I... Do you think we should talk?"  
  
He finally turned to her, and she blinked in shock when she saw his  
eyes full of pain.  
  
"Do you hate me that much, Serena?"  
  
"What?" she said, taking a step back, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"While I've lost my memory..." Darien said, "You didn't want anything to  
do with me. You hoped I'd never remember, is that right?"  
  
Serena shook her head, "What are you talking about? I never wanted you  
to forget forever... I mean, I... I don't know! Does it matter?"  
  
Darien chuckled darkly, "You'd rather be with Alan... Even though you  
were the princess of the past and I was the prince."  
  
"I..." Serena said, wanting to defend herself but realizing that she  
couldn't, "I wanted to be with you... at the beginning."  
  
"You even set me up with Ann!" Darien accused, "Why, what's wrong with  
me that could stop you from wanting to be with me?"  
  
"Stop talking about it as if it's all my fault!" Serena said, suddenly  
angry, "*I'm* not the one who had to act like a big jerk every time I saw  
you? Is it my fault that- that you kept making fun of me? Remember  
Jordan? Remember how you treated me back then? Darien, I wanted to be  
with you, but I got tired of it! I got tired of the way you always mad  
fun of my hair, how you- you acted like you didn't want me there...  
how... how... I just didn't think it was worth it!"  
  
Darien froze. He stared at Serena in shock, then took a step back as i  
she had hit him.  
  
"You're right..." he said softly.  
  
"Wh... What?" she whispered.  
  
"Of course you're right," he said, "It's my fault. How could you ever  
love someone like me? Of course you'd rather be with Alan. Of course  
you didn't want me to remember... You didn't want me to follow destiny,  
because you didn't want me..."  
  
"Darien, that's not true..." Serena began.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena," he whispered, "I'll stop bothering you..."  
  
"Wait, Darien," she pleaded, tugging at his arm, "I didn't mean what I  
said.  
  
He broke free from her grasp and jumped on his motorcycle.  
  
"Goodbye, Serena," he said as the engine roared to life.  
  
"Wait, please!" Serena begged, but he was staring straight ahead on the  
road. Then he stepped on the gas and sped off.  
  
"Darien," she whispered in tears as he disappeared into the moon, "I'm so  
sorry..." 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Of course you're right," he said, "It's my fault. How could you ever love someone like me? Of course you'd rather be with Alan. Of course you didn't want me to remember... You didn't want me to follow destiny,  
because you didn't want me..."

"Darien, that's not true..." Serena began.

"I'm sorry, Serena," he whispered, "I'll stop bothering you..."

"Wait, Darien," she pleaded, tugging at his arm, "I didn't mean what I said.

He broke free from her grasp and jumped on his motorcycle.

"Goodbye, Serena," he said as the engine roared to life.

"Wait, please!" Serena begged, but he was staring straight ahead on the road. Then he stepped on the gas and sped off.

"Darien," she whispered in tears as he disappeared into the moon, "I'm so sorry..."

**Sometimes  
by Phantasy Star  
Chapter Ten **

"I'm Prince Darien, sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom!"

"Ah, Prince Darien, I've heard about you. You show great potential." The red-haired witch turned to Princess Serenity, "I can see why you'd hang on to him."

Serena gasped and hid deeper behind Darien's cape.

"How would you like to come to the winning side for a change?" Queen Beryl said to the prince, "Together, we'll be invincible!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," he spat, "Why would I want to join forces with a witch like you? All twisted and ugly and bitter."

Beryl's face became wretched with anger, "Nobody speaks to Queen Beryl that way!"

Suddenly, an invisible force lifted Darien off the balcony and into the air. He gasped.

"No, Darien!" Princess Serenity screamed.

"Princess, get away!" Darien cried.

"No, I want to be with you!" Serena answered.

"But you can't!"

To Darien's horror, Serena ran towards him and jumped off the broken floors.

"Serena!" Darien roared.

"Darien!"

Before she could reach him, a deadly evil power exploded around them and everything turned black.

***

Darien woke up drenched in sweat. He groaned and rubbed his head. Everything was coming back to him now.

'Serena...' he thought.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Darien Chiba," he said as he picked it up.

"Hey, it's Andrew."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to remind you about that party tonight, the one the professor asked us to go to."

"Right..." Darien groaned, "I forgot all about that."

"I knew you would. Remember to wear a suit... and bring a date."

"Okay..."

------

Serena rested her head on her hands as she stared ahead at the chalk board absentmindedly. Around her, the others students were chattering excitedly. Miss Haruna was late again.

"Hey, Serena."

She looked up slowly, her eyes still dull.

It was Travis, the captain of the football team. It seemed that the entire female population of Juuban High was in love with him.

"Oh, hi Travis," she said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Winter dance with me."

"Winter dance?" Serena echoed, snapping out of her trance-like state,  
"Oh, it's next Friday, isn't it?"

Travis nodded, "So, are you interested?"

Serena bit her lip.

"I..." she said softly, "I... I can't. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's cool," Travis said understandingly, "Maybe next time."

Serena nodded, then looked past Travis to see Miss H. walking in.

"All right, class," she said, "Back to your seats. Today, we'll be talking about electrostatic forces..."

------

"That was a great party."

"Yeah," Darien said. He stole a glance at the beautiful brunette sitting beside him on the passenger's seat. Then he turned back to the road.

"So where do you live?" the girl asked softly.

Darien hesitated, "Just around here."

She looked away, disappointed, then decided to change the subject.

"Hey, isn't Cherry Hill Temple just up ahead? I wanna make a wish.  
Can we stop there for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Darien said.

***

Serena shivered under the cold night air as she walked down the bottom steps of the stairs to the temple. Then she winced as a bright light flooded her vision. It was a red sports car that she was too familiar with.

She squinted to see a girl in the passenger seat. Serena was about to turn away when the car slowed down in front of her.

The brown-haired girl stepped out of the car and ran past her, up the steps to the temple.

Darien got off walked up to Serena.

"Hey," Serena said with a small smile, "Who's that?"

"My date," Darien answered, nonchalant, "She's going up there to make a wish. Praying about finals..."

"Oh," Serena said, feeling stupid, "I... I should get going."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Darien said, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No," Serena said quickly, "I... I can walk. You've got to drive your.  
friend home anyway."

"Right," Darien said.

"Right."

They stared at each other for one more moment before Serena took a step past him.

"Darien," Serena said, find gathering enough courage to look him in the eye,  
"I just want to say. I'm sorry... things didn't work out."

Darien stared into her eyes and for half a second, she thought she saw the deep feelings he hid so well.

"Yeah," Darien replied curtly, breaking their locked gazes, "I'm sorry too."

"I guess we're really... not meant to be together," Serena said, "Whether in the past or now. Things are never easy between us."

Darien didn't answer.

"I guess I should go then," Serena said, "I'll see you around."

------

Luna yawned and opened her eyes, waking from her nap. Her eyes darted to Serena's pink alarm clock and she blinked. Ten o'clock. Where was that girl? The meeting at the temple must have went late.

She jumped to the window sill, deciding to watch for her to come home.

Sure enough, the meatball-headed figure came into view, turning the corner on to the street.

Luna frowned in confusion. Had she been crying? About Darien again?

'Poor girl...' the black cat thought, watching as Serena sniffled and wiped a tear away.

Serena stopped walking and stared at the ground.

'Maybe I should go down and get her...' Luna thought.

Then, to her surprise, she saw Serena look up with a determined look on her face.

"Guys..." Serena muttered audibly, "Who needs 'em."

Luna grinned.

The girl was going to be all right.

------

Darien wandered aimlessly on to the balcony, not bothering to put on a jacket. He wanted to feel the cold wind against his body.

His eyes gave nothing away as they stared at the city below him.

"Serena..." he whispered into the night.

He gripped the railing tightly, as if for support.

"I... love you..." he said, as if realizing it himself for the first time.

Then he sighed heavily and took a step back, then retreated back into the apartment.

'Maybe we'll be together someday... Right now, no matter how much I care about you... it just doesn't seem like it's enough. It never seems to be enough...'

------

"Good night, Luna," Serena said as she turned off the light.

"'Night," the cat said and meowed.

Serena closed her eyes and turned to her side.

'I still care about you, Darien,' she thought, 'a lot. It may not be enough to you, but I do... Good night...'

She pulled her blanket tighter around her, and soon, she was dreaming about a certain masked hero.

**EPILOGUE  
**

Two weeks later...

"So we did it," Raye announced, "Finals week. All over."

The five girls sat around a round table at the arcade.

"And to think that we all did pretty well," Lita said, "Must be Amy's study sessions finally paying off."

"Oh no," Amy said, blushing, "We've just all worked hard this term,  
that's all."

Serena smiled, "And now it's time to reward ourselves."

"Exactly right," Mina grinned, "Off the top of my head, I'm thinking shopping, swimming, sleepovers, and... hmm, what else?"

"Hey, you guys, look," Lita said with a dreamy sigh, "It's Travis and his friends."

Raye and Mina joined in with hearts in their eyes, as the school's most popular student sat down at a table next to theirs.

"Hey," Travis said to Serena and her friends.

"H... Hi," Raye said nervously.

Just then, the arcade doors slipped open again and Darien walked in,  
followed by the same brown-haired girl from the other night.

To her own surprise, Serena didn't seem to mind. The brunette said something and Darien laughed. Serena's own face lit up when she saw him happy.

Then Travis walked over to their table and came up to Serena.

"Hey," he said, "I hope you won't find me annoying... I know you didn't want to go to the Winter dance with me... But the Valentine's Day Dance is coming up... I was wondering..."

He trailed off, and Serena looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I... I'd love to," she said, blushing slightly.

"Great!" Travis said, his face breaking into a relieved grin, "I'll call you."

"Sure," Serena said.

A few minutes later, Serena and her friends paid their bill and walked towards the arcade doors.

Darien looked up from his table and his eyes caught hers.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back, "Enjoy your meal."

Serena followed her friends out and embraced the sunlight waiting on the streets.

"So, where to, girlfriends?" Mina said loudly, "The mall, the pool, my place?"

"Mall first!" Lita declared.

The five cheered and linked arms as they disappeared into the busy streets of Tokyo.

Serena smiled.

She was happy.

_End  
_

*** Author's Final Notes:**

I'm writing this Author's Notes about a week after I first uploaded the ending to this story so I know what I have to respond to. Well, first off, thanks for the nice reviews. For those of you seriously disappointed by the ending, I'm sorry and I'll try to explain myself. If you started reading the story from when I first uploaded it, the _full _title was "Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough" but I shortened it because it was getting annoying. I hope that explains the ending a little, in terms of consistency of theme.

And guys, it doesn't mean they _never _end up together! Just not right now, because things don't always work out the way you hoped they would. Hmm, I don't know about the sequel. Maybe.

Anyway, thanks for reading. All feedback was appreciated.

Phantasy Star  
April 11, 2004

P.S. A lot of my other fics have happy endings, so if you feel that bad, feel free to wander into one of the other ones...

*** Updated Author's Notes:**

Indirect sequel (takes place several years after Sometimes): **The Good Guy, **which is currently out. Please check it out!

Phantasy Star  
June 22, 2009


End file.
